The Curse of a Woman's Love
by sakura blossom petals223
Summary: In the year 2010 the Great Mother helped eliminate all of the men from earth by turning them into demons. Soon the demons were enslaved and women ruled. But in later years Lady Kagome comes to capture a wild demon who goes by the name InuYasha is there lo
1. prologue

Authors corner: Hello! I'm starting a new story right now and I am really proud of the first chapter! I think it is very good and I hope you all enjoy it. Don't worry I will continue to update "crazy humans and freaky mermaids".

Here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters! If only, if only.

Warning: I do like men and everything, but this story starts off with a little bit of an edge to hating men. And the way the story begins is it is being told by women and they have forgotten all the good things about men so it is biased to them. So if any of my readers out there are boys. Sorry but just how the story starts…

Cast:

Kagome

InuYasha

Sango

Miroku-

Sesshomaru

Rin

Lady Misa

Tristan

(And that's just the beginning…)

**Prologue**-

_Hope begins in the dark, the stubborn hope that if you just show up and try to do the right thing, the dawn will come. You wait and watch and work: You don't give up._

**Anne Lamott**

Was it myth? Did it really happen? Was this world really what Grandmothers told us? How could it be, it was preposterous to say the least. How could this magnificent world have been ruled by the thugs?

But Old Mothers are the wisest, they lived through the change. They lived through the curse's beginning. Just as we would see the end of it.

This is the story…

_In the year 2010 our First Mother (the one that brought us here) began her destiny. The elimination of the animal we knew as man. _

_This animal was said to resemble us, the women, in many aspects. He would usually have shorter hair then us putting it up in spikes, rather then letting it flow about in splendor. He would have no breasts and his sexual system was very different as well. He was actually quite like the old women. _

_But what made him vile, wrong, and completely evil was his emotion and behavior. _

_In the older times they could hit the women and stuff them in closets. They would blame them for the children being girls. In later years a law came to pass that you may not hurt a woman or child, but that didn't stop the vile beasts. No, they just continued to 'abuse' the women and children. We would be made to work. To slave away for the men. We would be made to clean up their messes. These men were cruel, nasty, things, they may have looked like us but in spirit they were monsters. _

_Well, our First Mother had, had a terrible childhood, full of abuse from her father and brothers. But, tragically enough, she began to trust men when one dashing lad began to court her (that was a heathen ritual of 'making out' and hugging then the man would take her to wed, a mating of some sort). _

_His name was William. _

_He seemed wonderful in everyway, everything that was wanted back in those times. At least he seemed to be, he told her he loved her and she stupidly believed him. But her dear sister saw through his masquerade. He just wanted her for money and mating with. _

_The first Mother was furious and saddened; she had hoped that she would have a wonderful life. Didn't she deserve it after what had happened to her? _

_The anger turned into a madness that burned with an inner fire, finally bringing her destiny to play. Her ancestors magiq was let out in her. The hate for men allowed the women in her family to place on curse on mankind. If she chose the correct one then the world would shift. All of the men's glory would fade into nothingness. No more records of man at all, only the memories of the women would remain. The women themselves would rise, all gaining titles of wealth and having their damnable clothes torn from them to become dresses of the finest silk. _

_And you may ask what would happen to the men?_

_They would be changed. Their appearance altered to fit their monstrous spirit. They would be demons for the rest of time and what women did with them would be up to them. Make them slaves, kill them all, anything. No man would remain to ever hurt women again. _

_The First Mother came to William and acted sweetly even though inside she was feeling like her heart was being gouged out of her very being. _

_She took him to their small spot. The spot they first kissed at and she showed him her true intent. She said the curse with tears streaming down her face. She said the curse with fire burning inside her. She said the curse whilst her own heart began to fail her. _

_After the curse was said the First Mother, the Great Mother, our Goddess, fell down with pain filled eyes looking up at her love. His whole appearance had changed; she had chosen the true curse! She had chosen her destiny. But the tale does not end happily at all, no. _

_While the First Mother lay there on the cold, hard ground of her death bed, the demon that had been the man she loved paced back and forth. His screams and cries of torment hurting her soul more then her own dieing heart ever could. _

_She uttered his name quietly and he was there, she cried silently as he shushed her. Brushing her hair back, begging for her to stay, that he hadn't wanted any of those things that she said he had. He had wanted her for her love, nothing else. He lay beside her cradling her body in his now muscled arms. As she left the world he uttered one thing to her: _

"_I will love you forever, always. Remember that." _

_But nothing could keep her here on this plane, she left and in the shadows of a tree the First Mother's younger sister watched and waited. Her sister's soul left her body and as the soul left William and the younger sister could hear only one thing:_

"_I love you…" _

_No one knows what happened to William, named as the First Demon. Many say he fled when the women began to put the demons in chains to enslave them for wickedness. Romantics say that he killed himself after the First Mother died. But no one truly knows what happened… _

"…And that is how we came to have this world named Triqan and this woman nation." Lady Misa finished the myth to her first child, Kagome.

Glancing behind her chair, Lady Misa saw her Master Demon Tristan standing stiffly behind it. His emerald eyes sparking fiercely at the story of choice yet when they landed on Misa they softened to a beautiful gaze. He came forward and leaned his head down near hers to see their child.

Misa's golden red hair mixed with his black hair and her hand was dwarfed when he covered it with his own clawed one. She quickly glanced around the room looking for Sau, Nit, and Svac (her three other demon guards that she had to have by law of the queen) but they had retired for the evening.

Together, Tristan and Misa looked down at the child they had made on the midsummer night's eve festival three years ago. Not many women and their master demons could conceive on this day. It was said that if a child was conceived on this day then the child would be one of the most powerful ever.

Most of the children conceived were in the spring, when the mating urged the demons to mate. Yet even though it was strange enough that their daughter had been conceived on that day, their situation got only more deadly.

Misa looked up at the tall demon slave that she had come to fall in love with over the years since her mother had trained him and given him to Misa. But women and demons were not supposed to fall in love, since the queen decreed it so, yet Misa and Tristan could not stop the attraction between them. It only grew stronger every passing year.

"We could be sentenced to death for falling in love Tristan. They would kill us all for this, even little Kagome, I couldn't live with that. What will we do!" And tears filled her eyes.

Tristan brought her head up and kissed her gently on the brow. "We will be careful my fiery one. We will live and have another child in the mating festival. Like everyone else! No one will know. No one!"

At the time they did not know that the small child with them would be the one that would change the way the world was. And that would begin when young Kagome was 20…


	2. Chapter 1

_Authors Corner:_ Hey thank you all for the reviews! I will try and make you happy with my story. And continue reviewing. This story will be updated at the same time as Crazy Humans and Freaky Mermaids, and if you haven't read that one then check it out!

Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, cries in background

Warning: Some Kagome Bashing and a little different from our society… and OOC for Kaeda. And some lime.

Cast:

Kagome

InuYasha

Sango

Miroku

Sesshomaru

Rin

Lady Misa

Tristan

Kaeda

Sau

(That's still just the beginning…)

Chapter 1- 17 years later… March 12, 3015-

"_The most wonderful fairytale is life itself."_

_Hans Christian Anderson_

Sunlight came shining through the large window to illuminate the humongous room, as the Demon slave pulled the drapes back. The demon looked out of the window across the lawn to the village, and beyond that the Wild Demon woods, and out even further the fields of iris' and other unique flowers. While he looked out the window, he seemed to become in a trance and forgot the purpose of why he was here in this bedroom, but the sound of sleepy moaning in the four-poster bed, brought him back to the present.

The demon slave, Sau turned quickly to watch in amusement as a small lump moved restlessly in the queen-sized bed. He snorted when the lump settled down again and a snore came to his ears.

Why did he have to wake up Kagome, why didn't her mother and his mistress get her a set of Demon slaves- she would have to have at least three in a few months time- then he could have peace and finish his chores. But the Lady Misa had told him to do this and so he must or be punished severely.

With a resigned sigh Sau walked over to Lady Kagome and pulled her covers back. She thrashed around a bit while Sau stood back a ways, ready to dodge oncoming projectile objects thrown from the thrashing imp. This lasted for about five minutes and at the end of her episode he had his arms crossed over his chest in an elder like stance. He could tell she was awake, yet she didn't move at all.

He sighed again, this was her little game. She would be awake yet would not move, making Sau have to reach down and tickle her into submission. Then when she was awake fully she would make him sit down and eat her breakfast with her. If any of the other women in the village knew how she acted she would be the laughing stock and would be thrown into the woods. Hell, even if her mother knew, it could be disastrous. She didn't act like any other woman he knew in this day and age. She actually had a spark of innocence and love in her soul.

He growled in warning at Kagome and heard a small giggle come from her form. A small smile graced his lips for a moment and then it was gone. Only Kagome could bring out a smile in a demon. In fact most people believed she would talk to the demons just to get them to smile and laugh.

"Lady Kagome… you must get up now." Sau growled in his rough voice. "Today you have lessons with Priestess Kaeda, in about 2 hours. And you still need to practice your welcome-to-womanhood ball dance before the day is done. I would hurry, miss."

A look of triumph came to his face as Kagome squealed and shot out of bed, rushing behind her parchment screen. He could hear her frantically getting dressed behind it and sighed yet again. She had forgotten (again) that no demon could leave a room without the permission of the mistress and if no mistress was around then at least a woman.

How the hell would she learn enough of the rules and etiquette of a Lady of her stature when she could barely remember the simplest of rules? She was hopeless! And she was turning 21- the age of womanhood- in just a couple months. She needed to know these things!

Sau waited over by the door leading to the hallway, while listening to Kagome's unlady like curses and harsh cry's.

'She'll never learn…' Sau thought while shaking his head. But at least she was kind and treated the demons well.

In what seemed like hours, but was really minutes, Kagome was ready and out from behind the separator. Sau found himself gawking at the beauty in front of him and then blushed as if he wasn't 40 years her senior. She had that way with demons, though she didn't seem to know it.

When she went to the marketplace she could stop a demon in his tracks, making him forget his place and purpose for being there. When she stopped and talked to demons as if they were not slaves but normal people, the demons would think they were lords. She was pure hearted and kind and she didn't even know it.

Kagome today had decided to wear a light green picnic dress. It had fluffed sleeves and went to the floor as was to be expected of the ladies of court. You could also tell that Kagome had a corset on, because she was gulping in small breaths as she walked. But that didn't stop her from smiling at Sau. As she came over to him she began to grin and Sau couldn't help it and showed the small amount of emotion he ever did to Kagome, he patted her head.

"You know little one… some day yer going to make a nice lady of that there court. Yer mother will be proud."

Kagome giggled in her naïve sort of way and curtsied in front of him.

"Why thank you kind, sir!" She said in her husky cheerful voice. "Someday I'll make it so you can have your on land Sau! And you could be Lord!"

Sau gently led her out of the room and down the grand staircase. "I shall look forward to that day, lassie." He then bowed to her as all slaves must to a woman. And Kagome saw the cue of what she should do.

"Oh! You may leave now, Sau. I am done with your assistance." Kagome spoke with a fake queen accent and nod. Sau himself shook his head in disbelief.

'You'd think she was still five years old.' But he was to far away from her to comment on her mockery. Shit, he had to finish his chores!

Break

"Mama! I'm leaving to Priestess Kaeda's shrine. I'll be home later." Kagome told her mother, Lady Misa.

Her mother sat at the long, elegant dinner table with her Master demon behind her. Kagome had never understood how Tristan could act so in love with her mother when he could be killed in an instant for that alone. Kagome knew he had sired her yet, she could not act like he was her father.

She had learned that the hard way.

Flash back

A six-year-old Kagome and Tristan had been walking in the marketplace and Kagome had decided to run off and play with some little girls she knew from preschool. Tristan had sat down to watch over her, trying hard not to listen to the comments being sent his way.

Well, Kagome had come up to him with a little flower she had picked and being herself had to scream at the top of her lungs:

"Daddy! Look what I got!"

She could remember clearly how he had beaten her when they got back home and he had spoken clearly to her.

"You must never call me that! I am your mothers Master demon and not your father! Do you hear me, Miss. Kagome? Never call me that or we may all be killed!"

Kagome had run away crying and yelled over her shoulder: "I hate you! You aren't my father! There is no such thing! You're a monster!"

End of flashback

She had never been with him alone again and had never spoken to him like a human being again.

A quick bite of toast and a hug and kiss from her mother and Kagome was out of the house, running to the gates surrounding her mother's lands.

Demon's around her stopped working in the field to yell a hello to her and she took her time to stop and greet them back, even once stopping to talk to Hojo. Soon she was alone again and walking along the trail right next to the Wild Demon's wood.

The sun was out, the meadows full bloom. It was spring! It was almost time for the mating festival! Kagome groaned in misery, her mother and master demon always got lovey-dovey around that time and then her mother would go into the woods to catch demons.

This was the only time to do it since demons hid all through the rest of the year. Why now? Well, demons had to mate at least once a year and spring seemed to make them become horny and come out of hiding to follow women that caught their fancy. And Kagome's mother had to catch them to become the slaves.

'Why my family?' Kagome thought in disappointment. She hated hurting demons. Kagome huffed while kicking a rock in the path.

"Why am I so different? Every other girl that's my age has her three demon slaves she needs. But I can't seem to do it. My mom gets plenty of demon's every year but they look so confused that I just can't take any of them. If only I didn't care what they thought, like the other girls. But my conscience…'

Kagome stopped to look up at the humongous building her feet had taken her to while her mind had wandered to her problems.

The building belonged to Priestess Kaeda and was the only Shrine for miles around. Kaeda had taught all the girls in the village the etiquette and laws of Triqan. And though Kagome should be done with the lessons she had flunked the laws of Triqan and so she had to come today to have a long, boring lecture to at the very most pass into womanhood. With a quick intake of breath for courage, Kagome stepped through the gate and into the shrine.

Break

Amber colored eyes followed the girl as she walked into the shrine. White hair flipped around his face in the wind as two dog ears twitched on the top of his head.

He couldn't understand why this spring he had been pulled to the woman village, Vidalce. He had always been stronger than the urge to mate and could stay away from the village's surrounding the forest. But just now his nose had twitched with the scent of vanilla and rosewood and he had followed it. He couldn't remember how he had gotten this close to the woman village; all he could remember was the young woman he had followed.

He shifted uncomfortably as he felt his cock swell with need. He walked painfully further back in the woods. He couldn't afford getting caught by Demon Slavers; he had lived away from the women all his 25 years of life and would continue that way.

Women were the meanest creatures on this planet. They didn't have souls to help UN slave demons, none of them. A growl lifted his lips, showing deadly fangs.

He knew he should leave yet here he stood watching the shrine where the woman had entered. His thick, hard cock twitched in impatience ness. Oh, Shit! He was in deep trouble now!

Break

"… And so our First Mother placed the curse upon them-" Kaeda droned on in her mono tone. Kagome kept coming in and out of her daydreams to listen to bits and pieces of what Priestess Kaeda was saying for the last 30 minutes. She had been telling the myth of our beginning.

"I didn't come her to a myth! I've heard that one plenty from my mother! I came here to learn some laws!"

"I beg yer pardon, Lady Kagome?" Priestess Kaeda spoke softly. Kagome froze in her doodling and blinked up at the frowning priestess.

"What?" Kagome asked with a tremor in her voice. 'Please tell me I didn't think out loud…'

"What ye just said Lady Kagome. About you not having enough time for my myths!" And with that said she brought her hand down on the table sat under.

'Oh crap…'

Sweat formed on Kagome's palms and she began to shake. Kaeda could be so scary when she wanted to be. She looked like a buccaneer with her eye patch and long gray hair put in a tight bun that made her one eye stretch to look Chinese.

Fear shook Kagome as she looked up at the evil creature.

"Well, it's just that I don't really want to hear the myth. I've heard it all my life from my mother." Kagome could see Kaeda's eye beginning to narrow. "But, I would enjoy hearing the laws, they could help me so much Priestess."

Kaeda had a look of concentration on her face and then she turned. She had made her decision.

"So, ye want to learn the laws, do ye? Ye want to learn so that ye can be a woman, eh? Well fine then! Here are the rules of our world." Kaeda brought a blackboard around to the front of the room.

A spark of relief went into Kagome and she brought out a rush of air form her lungs.

'That was close…'

Kaeda swung around whipping out her ruler stick like a samurai would a sword. "Lady Kagome, what are the 6 main rules of Triqan?"

Kagome blanched, 'Didn't I just tell her I was here to learn them?' Kaeda must have seen her reaction since she launched the stick against Kagome's hand.

"OWWW! What did you do that for?" Kagome asked sharply holding her hand against her chest.

"I know what you're thinking, girl. I want to know what laws you already know. Do ye understand, twit?"

Tears filled Kagome's eyes at the way Kaeda was treating her. She had always thought the priestess had liked her. But of course that couldn't be, what had she been hoping for? The only people who liked her were Lady Sango and her mother.

"Yes, Kaeda… ummm… There is one that states that a lady of any rank must have at least three demon slaves by her 21st birthday."

Kaeda nodded, "And the consequence if ye do not heed the law?"

Kagome wracked her brain. 'What was it? Oh yes…'

"You could be striped of your rank and belongings and be sent to the servant quarters of the queen's castle." She grinned in triumph. Oh, she was good.

"Well done Lady Kagome. But do you know the most important rule?"

"I believe so Priestess…" She stopped with a moment of hesitation. "Is… is it that… you may not… love a demon? And if you do, you receive the worst punishment. You are taken to the queen, humiliated in front of everyone and then after all that you, your demon, and all your children (whether it be demon or girl) are killed.

"For the queen believes that if you are that way then your children will follow in your footsteps."

"Very good Kagome." Kaeda smiled warmly at Kagome and Kagome squirmed on her wooden chair. "And do you know any other of the four remaining?"

Quickly Kagome shook her head, and watched as Kaeda sighed.

"Well… ye had better learn these, young lady, I don't want to see you here again for lessons. Now, the next most important law is that if a woman has 2 demon (they were called in the old world boys) children, the woman is killed off and the master demon is hung. The demon boys usually disappear and we believe that they run into the forest areas. But if the woman had a girl child the child is given to a willing family who will raise her and hope for the better.

"The next rule is that any demon boy born is handed to the Demon who sired it and you are never to see it again, and if you do see it then you must pretend indifferent. For they have no feelings, they cannot love…"

Kagome's hand rose and she cleared her throat. She didn't understand why but she had to say something. She had to protect the demons, since she knew young ones who smiled with happiness and cried in loneliness.

"Priestess, I believe you are wrong on that account! For I have seen many demon slaves in this village alone who watch ladies with envious eyes. I hear their voices and how they love this girl or the next. If the myth is true, then they are just like us… they love, hate, die, live…"

"SLAP!"

The hand hit Kagome Square in the face making her fall back out of the chair she sat upon. Kagome looked up as the tears of pain came to her eyes, and she looked through hazy eyes up at the furious Kaeda and watched as Kaeda brought her fisted arm in front of her and unfurled her fingers to point to the front door.

"Out! Now! You are a disgrace to the women in this town and you will never be accepted by any of us! You will have your Sango friend and demons to keep you company. And hopefully they can save you from the humiliation you will have, Demon LOVER! Now out of my temple, I don't want you anywhere near here!"

Keeping the tears from rolling down her face, Kagome nodded. And with her last bit of pride she stood up walked stiffly to the door. She wouldn't let them see her cry. When she came to the gates of the temple and they shut behind her with a bang she felt the tears fall more and more. Soon she was sobbing uncontrollably and she ran.

Her mind so preoccupied, she didn't hear the running footsteps behind her.

Break

Someone had made her cry, the amber-eyed demon felt a hard tightening in his chest and a possessive growl came out of his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise as the meaning of the growl registered in his brain. 'What am I thinking? Women are evil and I just need to take a dip in a cold stream to get this one out of my mind! I have to get out of here! I'll leave and see what the pack thinks, maybe I can kill her.' He laughed a little as he backed from the woman that was now running home.

Her backside rocked back and forth making his already hard cock even harder. He could tell that he would never get rid of this hard-on as long as he didn't get her. What would he do?

The girl slipped as he watched in a small amount of water collected at the side of the lane and she fell in it making a small cry as she went. He felt himself go forward to help her and when he got close enough to hear her sobs and smell her scent he began to back away. What am I doing? I just have to get out of here! She could be a Demon Slaver! But he was to late, the girl had felt his presence and she swiftly turned around to face him.

He got ready for her scream and all the other villagers coming out with pitchforks and such. But she just continued looking at him and when he got the courage to quickly back away from her she offered a tiny smile and then ran away again. Looking back once over her shoulder.

A small look of surprise came over him at what she had done. She wasn't going to scream? Or take him away? She wasn't even watching him warily! This was confusing… He really needed help.

And so, with a last whiff of her scent he was off into the woods, to find his pack mates and camp.

Break

Tristan dragged his fangs down her throat as Misa wriggled under him and moaned. They were in her room with the door securely locked and he was now beginning to start his mating ritual that they always had this early in the spring.

"Tristan! Hurry! I think someone is coming up the stairs… We have to hurry!" Misa whispered in broken sentences and then moaned in agony when he came back up to give her a smoldering kiss on the lips. "Dear goddess! How I love you!"

His growl echoed around them and he answered in a rough voice, "And I you, my fiery one." He was about to enter her when a knock banged on the door and his eyes bulged in anger. Misa shrieked and pushed him off the bed and he fell to the floor with a muffled curse.

She giggled slightly while looking down at him, "Sorry darling…" She was about to say something else when a sob came from behind the door.

"Mama! Please hurry and get dressed… I need… yo-o-u n-n-o-o-w." Kagome's voice whimpered and broke with sobs.

Misa gasped and was out of the bed in seconds, Tristan himself already dressed and helping her slip on her day dress. He quietly stood in a far corner as Misa opened the door. What lay beyond it was what shocked her into almost fainting.

Kagome stood with her once clean green dress was splattered with mud and stains of tears were on her cheeks. Kagome now was hiccupping as she usually did after a good cry.

"I'm sorry mama… I didn't finish the lessons for womanhood and, I fell in the mud and ruined the dress that you made for me… and I'm sorry that I talked to a demon that was from the woods." With this Kagome's eyes became cloudy and faraway.

"Well, actually we didn't talk but I let him go and I know you told me never to do that but I had fallen in the mud and he was just trying to help me up and then he left, but why I fell in the mud was because I was so STUPID! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! What's wrong with me! Why can't I be like other people! Why can't I just go and hate demons like everyone else, or just ignore them but I can't and my stupid mouth is so… I… hate… myself."

And then Kagome did something that neither Tristan nor Misa thought she would do again. She ran pass Misa and fell into Tristan's arms and curled her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry daddy!" She cried. And Misa looked up to Tristan and he had a look in his eyes like his world had been completed, he slowly curled his arms around his daughter and held her close.

"Don't worry, you don't have to know all of the laws to pass into womanhood, all you have to do is follow what your mother says." Tristan murmured trying to make his rough voice softer. And Misa found herself crying. This is how the world should work.

But soon Tristan pushed Kagome out of his hold and shushed her. Minutes later one of Misa's demon slaves came into the room.

"M'lady, a great woman is here who wants you to go hunting tonight for some demons. She will pay much for you to do this. Will you?" Nit asked her with his usual gentleness. Misa thought a moment and then nodded to him.

"Yes, get all our horses ready and grab Lady Sango from her room. We ride in five minutes."

She turned to Kagome and slowly sighed. "My dear you must come with me tonight, you must find your three demon slaves. I do not want you taken from me at your 21st birthday. Do you understand?"

Kagome made to answer no but then saw her mother's hard face and nodded sullenly. "Yes mama."

"Good, Tristan, go help Nit, Sau, and Svac. Me and my daughter will get ready." Tristan nodded and soon the room was quiet as both mother and daughter began to search for their clothes for hunting, neither of them knew the horror that awaited them in the woods tonight. There would be no sheltering arms in the trees.

Only graves.

Authors Corner: (I know, kinda dark story but it really will get a bit lighter as it gets on, just most of my stories either start really happy and then end dark or they start dark and end happy.) Enjoy


	3. Chapter 2

Authors note Hello! Ducks from incoming rocks I'm sorry! I'm so late! Don't worry! Now that I'm done with school for the year and everything I will update regularly. shifty eyes I promise. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Oh but I can dream

Cast:

InuYasha- The brash, reckless demon, he is in lust with Kagome at the moment.

Lady Kagome- Young lady of the village. Daughter of a demon slaver. She loves demons, outcast of village.

Lady Misa- Mother of Kagome and Demon Slaver of village.

Tristan- Sire of Kagome and master demon of Lady Misa.

Miroku-

Lady Sango-

Kouga-

Shippou-

Kern-

Sesshomaru-

Lady Rin-

(And many more…)

Definition- Darklings- what demon's are called when they are young. Under the teenage years.

Warning: DEATH! AND SADNESS Thank you for your time…

Chapter 2-

I would rather live and love where death is king

than have eternal life where love is not

- Robert G. Ingersoll

Growls and barks came from the clearing in the Demon's Forest, where InuYasha was running. The closer he got to the clearing that he had made camp in, the closer his pack mates became. His pack, his family. They all had ran when they were small Darklings to avoid death and through the years they had lived. Becoming stronger and closer.

He could see clearly the four of them goofing off. InuYasha at the males in front of him. A black haired, purple eyes Miroku stood off to the side, staring at Kouga and Kern fighting over something that InuYasha couldn't see at the moment.

Out of the whole group, Miroku looked the most like a woman. No, he didn't look feminine in anyway by he didn't have any fur or different colored body parts. He was one of the few wind-void demons left free from a woman's grasp. The only thing that made him appear different was the fangs in his mouth and the hole on his hand that he could open at will to suck up victims.

Also, Miroku was the only one of the group that kept with the demon style of clothing that women had made. He was a regular ladies demon. He was hopeless. As InuYasha stepped closer to get a look at the entertainment of the demons, Miroku turned sharply, growling in warning at who may have come to the clearing. Seeing it was only InuYasha he waved with a grin and turned back.

InuYasha turned to Kouga and Kern. InuYasha did not like Kouga and Kouga didn't like him. They had hated each other since they first became teenagers. No one knew why but they had gone on fighting with each other. Even though when they were younger they had been inseparable. They were now seen ringing each other's necks out.

Kouga was a long, black haired wolf demon. He had deep, ice-blue yes and also a long tail that wagged when he was nervous, happy, or being perverted. He wore leather pants and shirts that showed off his body and to InuYasha made him look like a bitch. But yeah, he wasn't complaining.

To the wolf demon's side stood Kern with as much attention to the object as anyone else. Kern was the last of his demon family. All other fire demons had been killed off by decree of the stupid bitch queen. His eyes were of reds and oranges, moving with an anger only known to fire. His hair had the same tone, yet it was fire, the element itself. It moved on its own as well.

Kern was the most calm and solemn demon in the group and would only get excited if a woman were nearby. He was the eldest demon here and was always the first aroused during the spring mating season.

'That is, until now…' InuYasha thought grimly as he turned his eyes to his stubborn piece of flesh. No matter what he had done to it, the cock wouldn't deflate. He had even jumped head long into a cold stream. He was in a pleasure/pain unlike any other he had ever felt. InuYasha shifted to try and ease the pain.

'Why is Kern so excited anyway? There can't be a woman. I've told them all not to capture young girls. It gives us a bad name and then we will never get a title of our own. The women will find us for sure.'

InuYasha brought his ears out to try and hear a woman's voice. Upon hearing a whimper that had no hint of gruffness, InuYasha stiffened.

"Kouga! What are you doing?" InuYasha smirked as Kouga jumped with guilt and Kern move away. They didn't have to follow InuYasha's rules but they all knew that one day he would be alpha male that is after his brother came back.

As they moved away, InuYasha saw the youngest member of their pack come up for air as he straightened from the prone girl. Sixteen years old and already quite the handsome demon, Shippou could bring any girl out of her house. With long, orange hair that was pulled into a tight braid at the nape of his neck and emerald green eyes, Shippou was the perfect show of a fox demon. He was a little short in stature but he made up for it in strength. He also had a small fluffy tail that made women coo over it.

Shippou looked over at InuYasha with tears in his eyes and sniffled slightly. "I'm sorry! I tried to protect her from danger until you got back. Nothing happened!"

InuYasha had met Shippou when the young fox-demon had been trying to save his already dead dame and father from being killed by the villagers. But knowing that he didn't have a chance, InuYasha had taking him away with him and they had never returned to the village. Shippou was like a son to InuYasha (though InuYasha wouldn't admit that to anyone out loud).

"InuYasha… they wont take her back."

With a shake of his head InuYasha came back to the present and calmly walked over to the chit. She was around eighteen years old and had fainted from the things Kouga and Kern had put her through. InuYasha sniffed around to see if she had lost her maidenhood, and sighed in relief when he didn't smell any blood down there.

"Key! I told you demons! Now the demon slaver from the village you got her from is going to come and find us. Miroku stop laughing! We have to move now!"

The demons in the group began barking orders at each other and a great loudness came over the group.

Miroku watched them all run around like chickens with no heads and was about to go help them when a stick broke behind him. The sound caught his attention and he swung around to see a woman in her early twenties crouch in front of him. Yet she didn't seem to notice him, since she seemed to busy staring at the other three demons behind him. Miroku growled at her in warning. And her eyes swung to him in shock of seeing him. What shocked him was the pure periwinkle blue of her eyes.

'Not good! Damn! This isn't good at all!'

"Sorry Demon. Time to get captured, you've roamed for too long." And with that said the woman began to notch a poisoned arrow that he knew would put him to sleep for three days and nights.

Miroku growled again showing his fangs and took a whiff of the air. Apples and cinnamon was the scent of the woman. Usually he could automatically jump on the woman and kill her with a twist of the neck but something strange happened after he smelt her. Something that had never happened to him before.

His manhood began to rise.

"Evil Monsters!" She bellowed, but another voice yelled from behind her.

"Sango! Don't! Don't take them!"

The clearing became deathly quite quiet as another woman came rushing through the bushes.

Miroku watched in surprise as InuYasha gulped in a shaky breath and walked past him and stood there. The young woman also stared back.

"You!"

Break

Lady Misa raced along side the love of her life, through the brush and trees. Her daughter had run ahead of them when they heard the demon's growling and loudly yelling to each other.

She had known Kagome would do this. Rush away to help release the demons. So as a way of precaution Misa had, had Sango go with her daughter.

Sango was as old as Kagome and was her only friend. When she had been younger, around ten, a pack of wild demons had been shipped to her mother for more slaves. They had been ruthless and had killed all her family after just on week of service.

None of the families around Sango had wanted her, no one but Misa. And so, with good graces, Misa took Sango under her wing and as her second daughter.

Misa also knew that Sango hated all demons because of her past and would take the demons without so much of an ear in Kagome's direction. 'What a relief.' Misa knew that Kagome could make anyone do anything she wanted, when she put her mind to it. And Sango was no exception.

Tristan stopped running suddenly and slowly sniffed the air. His eyes began to glaze over with anger and fear. Misa had never seen him look so terrified. She decided she didn't like it.

"What? What is it? Tristan tell ME!"

"I…I…smell…blood."

A cold chill raced down Misa's spine as a single thread of fear ran through her body. Was it Kagome? Did Kagome get hurt? What about Sango?

"Dear goddess! Please let them be fine."

After years of worry and love, she couldn't lose Kagome! She wouldn't!

Tristan now led the group of demon slaves. He raced and leapt over obstacles. Along the way he saw many small demons, but he didn't give them any notice. The only thought in his mind was to find Kagome. Find his daughter.

He was passing a circle of trees when a voice sounded from them. A voice that he knew quite well. Sango, when she was angry.

"You bloody-damn demons! I'm gong to kill you all if you don't let Kagome go. I don't care if you need to be used for slaves." Sango spit with venom.

And a young demon's voice held just as much malice.

"Kern! Let go of her! Don't hurt her! What are you doing? Damn-it! Shit!"

Tristan didn't wait anymore. He let out a vicious snarl that seemed to echo more like a roar and he leapt through he trees.

Behind him Misa and the others stood with their weapons all at the ready. Tristan began to crack his fingers. "Now, why don't ya let go of the gel… it might help you more. I may just kill you once."

He looked around at the shocked faces before him and smirked with no happiness.

"Take them!"

Break

The sounds and smells rolled around Kagome in big bucket loads. The stench was sickening, with the smell of death and injury. Death of her loved ones. And they wouldn't let her help.

Demon slaves ran around her in a panic as Kagome was pushed up against a tree trunk. In the clearing she could see her father fighting two of the demon's while her mother was shooting arrows to try and injury them.

In the confusion of the fighting she had slipped out of the demon they called Kern's, hold and had managed to get into a safety zone. But the weird thing was, was that the demon she had met on the walk home actually seemed to be trying to protect her. When ever one of his pack mates came to take her, he was there growling at them. She just couldn't understand it.

Yet, now at this moment Kagome's demon was one of the two fighting Tristan. She didn't think that he would kill her father. At least she hoped she was right.

She looked around the clearing trying to find her friend, Sango. She was starting to worry where she may be, if she was dead or not. Kagome was beginning to feel hopeless when Sango came crashing into view with the woman-looking demon following her with a perverted grin.

'Dear goddess! This is like a circus. Full of confusion and no real fighting on the part of the demons. They're playing with us.'

Sango screamed at the demon when he tried to place his hands where they weren't supposed to be. Kagome winced in sympathy for the demon when he fell to the ground in a twitching mess after Sango hit him with her humongous boomerang.

"Serves you right DEMON!" Sango yelled at his body with triumph. She grinned and leaned down to place the ropes on his hands and feet. They had captured one of the demons.

All of a sudden an arrow came crashing into the tree trunk right next to her face. Kagome gulped, looking over to it with fear in her eyes. And saw that it was her mother's arrow.

"Mother! You almost hit me with that arrow! Stop shooting them!" She yelled in aggravation. Her mother smiled at her with a giggle. "Sorry dear! Just start ducking and pay attention. Don't want you to get hurt, do we?"

Kagome smiled at her mother a little, but the smile did not reach her eyes. How could they do this to the demons? They did nothing. They had life and love and emotions just like the women did. What was wrong with just leaving them alone? But Kagome didn't have time to voice that out loud. For behind her mother a shadow began to come forward.

Kagome watched it with dread crawling up her body in waves. Its eyes glowed a fiery red and held a deadly intent in its depths. She knew that it did not hold love to her mother. Kagome opened her mouth to yell at her mother, she reached inside herself to stop the tears from coming out of her eyes. She forced out the scream that welled into her throat, but it was to late. Her mother did not hear in time.

"MOTHER! NOOOOOOOO!" The tears fell freely now and she closed her eyes to hold out the sight of her mother falling down into the ground.

Misa's scream sounded around them all, but it wasn't the sound of one dying. It was the sound of one in emotional pain. Kagome quickly opened her eyes. Yet when she did, she wished she had left them closed for all eternity.

Tristan stood in front of Misa with blood pouring out of his heart and mouth. He's eyes held tears in them and held a love for her mother.

"No." Kagome whispered.

"Tristan! Please don't leave me! Please! I love you! You promised me you wouldn't leave me ever! You promised me! Don't leave me! You are my one and only! I can't live without you!" Misa babbled on and on, the stream of tears on her cheeks never once stopping.

Tristan smiled slightly at her and brought his hand up to her cheek. "I… Love… y…you my…. Fiery…. One." And with that said his soul left his body and his eyes became unseeing.

Misa shook him gently. "Tristan… Tristan… what are you doing… get up… get up…. I need you… NOOOOOOOO! TRISTAN!"

The shadow chuckled in the now quiet clearing and no one was ready for what he did. No one was close enough to help her. No one was close enough to defeat him. No one could save them.

"No… mama… get away from father. NOW!" Kagome yelled out to her mother. But she was to late.

A quick glint of silver and then a sword swiped through Misa's shuddering form. Kagome flinched with watering tears and then watched in horror as her mother's head tumbled onto the forest ground.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome screamed with hysteria. She quickly ran over to the center of the clearing and picked up her mother's arrows and bow.

She turned to the demon in the shadows and shuddered. Still she could not see his face.

"I kill you now, DEMON!" And with that, she shot the arrow.

Author's corner) Do you like? Review, let me know what ya think. I know pretty dark story. But hey, what are you to do?


	4. Chapter 3

Author's corner- I'm so sorry for the long wait. But I had some trouble with ideas. But now that I have some ideas I can try to do more chapters. So no throwing rocks at the late author. .

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters pout but I can still dream.

Warning- Kagome is going to have a break down…. And InuYasha language and Miroku-ness. Yeah, it's really dark.

Characters-

InuYasha

Kagome

Sango

Miroku

Misa

Tristan

Sesshomaru

Rin

Kagura

Kanna

Shippou

Kern

Kouga

Ayame

(All I can think of at the moment…)

Chapter 3-

"There came a time when the risk to remain tight in the bud was more painful than the risk it took to blossom."

Anais Nin

Smoke.

That was what Kagome could see right now.

Darkness.

Evil. Hell. Loneliness. Anger. A swirling cloud of nothingness. Nothing at all, she could only feel the hoplessness. She had believed in demons, knowing that not all of them were bad and they had betrayed her. Darkness. Fire. Burning in on its self to make the pain be known.

Kagome sat beside her mother's body seeing nothing, feeling nothing. The tears would not come anymore. The goodness of her heart would not feel the good of other people anymore. Death was worst then anything she had every felt or witnessed. When people said that they would die from death of close realitives, Kagome now knew they lied. For she lived, but she felt her heart being torn from her very being. Her soul being swallowed up by the grief that consummed her.

Action was being taken place around Kagome. Oh, she knew that. But she seemed to be in her own time loop as everything around her moved fast, freely, and happy. She sat in a cold timeless echo of what was real. Sango passed in front of Kagome with the woman looking demon following behind drowsily from a rope tied around his hands. Kagome glanced at his face with dark emotionless eyes and he looked to her with deep dread in his.

He felt completely hopeless as well. But Kagome didn't care anymore. She wouldn't help them anymore. She knew of their cruel deeds. Now she would be cruel, serious, and know what demons were capable of. Her eyes hardened with a hatred unlike any other and Miroku felt his hope of having a chance of being let free slip through his fingers. She was like all the other women. How could he had been so stupid.

Kagome reached down once more to her mother and held her hand. "You were so stupid to fall in love with your master demon. Tristan was a fool as well, you both would have one day been caught and then what would have happened to us. Demons are useless!" Stinging began in the back of her eyes as she said this. "How could you have taken my mother away!"

Her eyes found a demon at the far reaches of the clearing and they narrowed dangerously. His breathing had become ragged and his face was flushed as infection seeped into his wound made by Kagome's arrow. But she didn't care anymore. He deserved this pain, for killing her mother and her sire. How could he! They did nothing to him! Nothing at all!

His face was screwed up in pain yet he kept his eyes on her the whole while and he tried his best to have a look of defiance on his face. Her whole being shook with a firery anger at him. He would be the lowliest demon slave ever made. She would make sure of it!

His features were easy to look at. His hair a dark marron color and his eyes a forest green. His body was lengthy and anyone could tell he was built with muscle. But his whole posture had the feeling of evil intent to it. Sango had asked the demons if they knew who it was but all of them had shook their head with a no. They had never seen this one before.

Her mother hadn't even been trying to capture that one! And he had come just to shed blood. He was an animal!

The arrow that stuck from his side was now broken and stuck in his flesh. Sau had tried to get it out but with no avail. The demon would die from the wound and that was that. There was no way that he would live. Kagome smiled evilly at that prospect. With a quick jog Kagome was over in front of the demon.

"You will die soon, you stupid demon! And I hope you are put to trial in your next life and are reincarnated to a worm. Do you hear me? I can't wait for your judgement day. I will feel it in my marrow when you are put to the deepest depths of hell!"

The demon smiled up at her with malice and then began cough up blood. "You are an evil woman. Did you know that? And you have not won. For I am much harder to kill. I won't be killed by the likes of you, that's for sure. The Dark one will bring me back to him. He is the highest being in this world of yours. You stupid women think you own the demons but the demons actually own you. We will win! You will die on horrible death after another. You will watch women and girls wriggle against the ground as we pass the same curse to you. You…"

"SLAP!"

The sound echoed in the clearing and all the demons and Sango turned to watch Kagome draw her hand away from the demons cheek. Her posture cool. Sango had never seen her like this, it was like Kagome had been taken away from her and been replaced with the queen.

'What has happened to her? Why this way?' But sango couldn't stop to gwak at Kagome since Miroku thought this would be a perfect time to try his perverted ways. He reached behind her and touched her lightly on the behind sighing in wonder as his manhood leapt with pleasure.

'What has happened to me? I mean I've always been the pervert but this is so…' he couldn't finish his thought though since Sango turned around with fire in her eyes and in the background.

"Crud." Miroku murmured before she slapped him on the cheek and he himself sported a red mark. 'I deserved that though…'

InuYasha himself couldn't believe that the small slip of a woman that had been so caring towards him could have become this vicious being. He couldn't stand it. He had been wrong all along, no woman would ever change to help the demons out. No one. Anger burned its way up his spine to his eyes and they flashed a dangerous red. His hands convulsed against the binds that had him prisoner but these weren't Demon Slavers for nothing.

But he couldn't stop his mouth from saying one small thing to her. "You bitch! How could you do this to us! We have as much right to live a normal life as any of you! You're like all the other women! You shit headed Bitch! I should have known! Bastard!"

The woman just turned to look at him and shrugged her shoulder. "I could say the same for you lot. I tried to have faith in you demons but I see that you all are the same. You are what the legend says. Ruthless, evil beings that will stop at nothing to see blood shed. My mother did nothing to you all! And you still fought against her. WHY? Now I'm alone and I will stand for any of you to get away from me."

She went into the middle of the clearing so she could be heard well. "Sau, Nit. I want you all to grab the remaining demons including the one that is dieing and put them into the back of the wagon that we brought. Svac and I will burn my mother's body and Tristan's. Sango go back with them with your demon. He should be yours."

Sango was about to protest loudly when Kagome dismissed her by turning her back. Sango fell backwards in shock and felt tears prick her eyes. Kagome had never dismissed her. They had always been deep friends. Almost like sisters, and now she treated her like a servant.

The growl of InuYasha wasn't heard by the wench who was treating everyone as if they were the ones that killed her parents. But he couldn't stand it. "I thought you were different! I will love running away from you! I will love seeing you fall on your face! I thought that maybe I had found someone to help but I was wrong!" His face clouded over. "I thought you were like my mother. But I was wrong! Happy life woman!"

Kagome's back was straight and then she seemed to bend in on herself and began to cry. InuYasha felt a prickle of guilt for being the one to make her cry but hid it behind his smirk of triumph, though his ears did fall down in dismay.

'She will not see me be guilty. I will stay cold towards her. She will not keep a hold of me by her kindness, if she has any left.' But his arousal told him otherwise, and he could bet that if anyone was close enough they would probably tell that he was aroused to the point that he was almost bursting.

'Dear goddess. Help me! I've never had this problem before.'

None of them saw the maroon haired demon begin to melt into the shadows surrounding him. None of them felt the presence of Tristan and Misa watching over them.

_They will be the ones won't they? _Misa asked quietly to her Master demon.

_Yes, I believe they will be. They will have some troubles along the way but I believe this group of demons and women will indeed kill the suffering. _

And with that the pair walked away with their arms around each other and with a kiss they were poured into a blinding light and lifted to the arms of heaven.

BREAK

"You have failed me you infuriating bastard. I should take you right to the guards of this castle and let them have you be cooked for dinner. That might make a tasty meal. What do you say?" A cloaked voice said to the maroon haired demon.

"I'm so sorry my lord! I promise I shall suceed next time and I did kill the mother and the father. Isn't that enough for the moment." The maroon haired demon said with a tremblin voice from the ground where he bowed in front of the shadow lord.

"Well, I suspect it may do for now, but soon I will demand you serve me again. Then maybe I will give you one of the girls I have taken." The shadow chuckled. "Now go, I don't want to see you here again until I ask for you."

With that said the maroon haired demon fled with wild eyes full of torment out of the dark room. This left the shadow alone, but only for a moment. For he quickly turned to reveal a woman in silk gowns full of reds and oranges. On top of her head a crown full of saphires. And her eyes held a vaccant look to them, making her seem as though she wasn't even real. As though she was a puppet.

"My lady, would you please tell the court that you will be making a new law soon. Do not tell them what the law is or what it consists of. Just say what I just told you. I want you to also go to your room right after this and go right to bed. Feining that you are unwell. Can you do this?"

"Yes…my…lord…" And as she spoke her eyes seemed to come back to life. Yet they held evil in their depths and then she chuckled.

The damp, evil, dark room closed around them and they laughed in their delight.

BREAK

"Good-bye mother. I will miss you. Good-bye father." Kagome watched as the fire consumed her mothers body and turned to the side of the clearing the demon was being held. A gasp flew out of her throat as she looked over there.

No one was sitting there.

"Oh my goddess! He's gone! How did he get away? Did no one watch him?" But of course she knew the answer, no one was here but her and Svac. And they had been busy putting the bodies on fire to deal with the demon. He was gone now.

"DAMN HIM!"

But Kagome could do nothing about it and so she turned slowly away from the corner and looked at Svac. She nodded slightly at him and then they walked away, never to come to this place again.

With them both running they quickly came up to the group and they headed back to the mansion. What would she do now? She would have to go into her mothers business and she didn't know if she could.

She was trying to act like she didn't care about the demons but it was so hard. They seemed to be edging their way into her heart. They seemed so hopeless and full of shame. It was like they felt guilt for what the other demon had done to her mother.

'I mustn't feel this way about them. They are evil, think of what the one demon did to your mother. Think of all the stories of evil demons. They are all like that. And just as she was getting to the point that she could think like that a small bundle flew at her from no where, along with some swear words from the one demon that she knew.

"Get back her you Shit head! I ain't done with you yet!"

Kagome looked down at the small body also noticing the puff of a tail the color of the sun. His hair also matched it. And she knew that it was a demon, she was about to throw it away from her when the demon looked her into the eyes and began to cringe with fear.

"I… I'm so…so sorry, I'll leave… you… you al…l..one now…" and he tried to jump from her arms, but Kagome couldn't stand the thought of someone so young being afraid of her. She couldn't stand it.

She cruched him to her with her arms. Giving him a humongus hug. Her eyes watered again and she put her head against his head.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for scaring you. I'm really not so bad. I promise. I'm so sorry lit kit."

She closed her eyes to try to hold the salty water from running down into his face, yet it found a way on its own. She felt so ashamed. How could she have done that to a yound demon. Now just barley coming from being a darkling.

What surprised her now was that a finger brushed her cheek with hesitation but yet the arms found their way around her neck and the young kit was giving her a hug in return.

"It's okay girl. I'm not that afraid. You don't have to cry again. You look so sad when you cry." And Kagome laughed slightly at his tryings. "Thank you…um…."

The young kit smiled suddenly and jumped on her shoulder. "My name's Shippou! I'm 16 years old and I'm real hungry."

"SHIPPOU!" The demon yelled at him to make him shut up, but Kagome looked up at him and almost stopped breathing.

The demon had long silver strands of hair that seemed to cover his face when need be. Two small dog ears sat a top his head and twitched in their direction making him seem even more like a dog. His eyes were the color of sunshine. Right at the moment they held malice but before she could remember they held confusion when first she saw him. He held himself as though he was a prince with his back straight and full of purpose. His mouth was held in a thin line but yet she could see him smilling at her.

'What would it be like to kiss those lips?' Kagome thought but began to back track her mind when she thought that. 'Whoa! What am I thinking? Of course it would be disgusting! Why am I even thinking about it? Just go away! EHHHHHHE!'

InuYasha could see the emotions playing in her eyes as he stared right into her deep green eyes. He had to admit that she was quite the beauty. With her raven tresses the trailed down her back in waves and her mouth quirked on one side in a sad smile. Her face flushed from crying and anger. She was petite he must say. Yet she held her self with class and didn't seem afraid of anything. His eyes strayed down to where her breasts were and could feel the animalistic lust coming at him again.

Dear goddess please have her give him away. Because he feared if he stayed with her he would jack off right there in that place.

It had to get better soon. He had to, it couldn't get any worst then this. She walked right by him and his eyes bludged when she had to squeeze past him to get to where the other woman was walking, with Miroku in the same state as him.

InuYasha felt his insides twist and his hands come inches into touching her behind as she walked away swinging her ass.

'I'm dead.'

"Um… InuYasha… you have drool on your chin." Kern pointed out quietly and he chuckled quickly closing the mouth of his friend.

'Yeap! I'm totally dead.'


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Corner- Sorry for the long wait! I will be better with the updates soon. I had a momentary loss of ideas for the stories that I have online. Oh well! Win some you lose some.

Thank you all for the reviews and remember to review for the next chapter!

Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha! WHY! Now that's out of my system.

Warning- Kagome is kinda ooc for the moment and InuYasha is rotten. Secrets and cliffies all the way... (don't you just hate me) but anyway on with the story!

TOOTLES!

Chapter 4-

Forgiveness  
Is the mightiest sword  
Forgiveness of those you fear  
Is the highest reward  
When they bruise you with words  
When they make you feel small  
When it's hardest to take  
You must do nothing at all...  
_-- Jane Eyre._

3 Weeks Later-

The sun had not come out since that terrible day in the wild Demon's Forest. The clouds were a mourning color of gray and the clouds made rain for every hour of every day. No one could leave the mansion or find their freedom while the Lady of the house stayed locked up in her room, allowing no one to enter but her three demons she had chosen on that fateful day and her friend, the Lady Sango.

All the other demons wandered around the mansion filled with a dread that could be felt by any visitors if any came by. They had lost their mistress and head demon all at the same time and now most of them would be sold to other women. Most coming to grief and pain.

They taught the new demon slaves what was to be expected of them and how Kagome would choose one for her Master Demon, yet they wondered as to the attitude of them all. Every single one of them had a sneer in place and wonder in their eyes at the size of their new home.

The morning 3 weeks after the massacre in the woods a small amount of sun came from behind the clouds and in the mansion all demons moved to open the windows scrunching up together to have the light all to themselves.

Even the new demon slaves seemed to be in a better mood. As Koga had a smile on his face as he walked around the kitchen picking up herbs for the two ladies teas.

Sango walked along the hallways in the grand house towards the uppermost level where Kagome's room was held. Before she got to Kagome's door she stopped at a door belonging to Kagome's demon slaves. With a sigh, Sango pushed the door open to reveal- laying on the floor- three demons still sleeping.

'Stupid idiots. They know the rules by now, wake up before the ladies of the house would and be ready to serve them.' A twitch began to develop above her eyes as Sango walked towards the first body.

"KERN! Get your lazy arse awake and moving! NOW!"

Kern shot awake with a small yelp at the way Sango was glaring down at him. He could see in her minds eye him roasting on a stick over a humongous bon-fire. His audible gulp made Sango's mouth twitch with a small laugh.

"Hello, Lady Sango. I apologize most profoundly for not being ready and awake before you. I will try my best from now on." Kern bowed his head to her with respect and Sango sighed good-naturally.

"It's fine Kern. Just wake up InuYasha and Shippou. Then go to your Lady Kagome's room. Today she will leave that room!"

Sango began muttering under her breath about Kagome being stubborn and stupid and walked over to a chair to wait for all the demons to be awakened and be ready for the day.

As she waited her mind traveled to Kagome's attitude since the day her mother died. Kagome was still not talking to any of the demons and treated them all like garbage.

Except for one.

The small demon, Shippou. He was the only one of the demons she treated kindly. He could make her smile and although she did hesitate with her affection towards him, she showed him it when she would show no one else.

But today, Kagome needed to speak in front of the household and sell some of the demons to other ladies around the area. No matter what Kagome would say about the matter, she would do it. Sango opened her eyes to the ceiling as her mind turned to other things. Soon enough her mind brought an image of a wind-void demon with striking violet eyes that shined with humor whenever she was near. Sango seemed to loose herself in wondering about Miroku and couldn't shake herself out of it.

'What am I thinking? What am I feeling? It's like my heart has fallen into my stomach and is doing flips. Am I sick?'

Her eyes widened at the thought and her heart sped up. Was she dying? Maybe it was a sickness that these demon's brought with them that put you under their control.

"Oh no!" Sango leapt from her seat and quickly began pacing back and forth, forgetting that in this very room were three demons from this place that may carry the disease.

InuYasha had been putting on his shirt top when the woman had begun to freak out. Shippou and Kern stood right beside him as they all watched with mouths open in a huge gap as she muttered about Miroku giving her a disease that would kill her heart.

Shippou jumped up slightly to reach InuYasha's ear and quietly began to comment about her weird behavior.

"Do you think she's gone ill in the head? She seems to be hopping around for no reason at all..." Shippou frowned. "I hope we don't get it..."

InuYasha nodded with a gulp and dodged a lamp being thrown his way.

Kern merely watched her and listened to what she was saying over and over and began to grin as the knowledge of what was happening became clear in his mind.

'Miroku has captured her attention, has he? And she feels something for him. An attraction.' Kern chuckled with humor at how little she understood about relationships. 'Well, this will be good for Miroku. She'll probably choose him for her Master Demon, then maybe he can get his lust under control.' Kern laughed out loud at this and quickly regretted it when Sango turned to them, finally realizing they were here.

"NO!" She screamed as she ran out the door and to Kagome's room.

The demons left in the room turned to each other and began to laugh after a brief silence. She was crazy!

They walked slowly down the hallway to the Lady's room and opened the door to see Sango on Kagome's bed quickly telling her, her theories. Anyone could tell that Kagome was still half-asleep and could barely follow what Sango was practically screaming at her.

As always when InuYasha saw Kagome he felt himself harden to a point of pain and he wanted to hold her to himself.

Right after Sango finished her lung-winded story with her breathing hard, Kagome turned to the demons in front of her and smiled sadly urging them to come closer with her hands. When they were close enough Kagome gestured to Kern to lean down by her.

"Yes M'lady?" He inquired in a whisper near her head.

"Would you mind telling me what Sango is talking about? And also what you think of it."

With a nod Kern proceeded to say in his own words what he thought Sango was saying. Kagome nodded her head with everything Kern said and finally it came to the moment when he would have to tell her what he thought of it.

"Now, M'lady... I'm not very educated in this kind of thing, but... well... what I think... that is... I mean... um..." And in his most quiet voice Kern told her quickly. "I think she may be attracted to Miroku. At least, the symptoms sound like that of which my dame had... with my father."

After he had said that Kagome began to frown and concentrated on what he had said. 'Could Sango really begin to fall in love with a demon? Put her life in danger as her family had... as Kagome's mother and father had...' Kagome quickly stood in her shimmering night gown and- although to quiet for women's ears- InuYasha groaned bringing kern's attention to him.

'Well... who would have guessed.'

"You all may leave except one demon to help me with my room and morning ritual." Kagome told them all after she had calmed Sango.

Kern grinned at the opportunity and quickly ran to the door grabbing Shippou and Sango leaving InuYasha in the room with a quick tootles and him gulping at the sight of Kagome in her room... alone... with just hi8m.

'Ah, hell.'

BREAK

Kagome couldn't believe the nerve of this demon. He just sat there staring at her and if she asked him to do something he would just send her a glare and move around in his chair.

'The nerve of him! How dare he do that to me when I could punish him with anything at all. Doesn't he realize that... Oh, how cute, his ears twitched. NO! Not cute, Kagome he's a demon and will never be cute, or nice, or handsome, or his eyes won't twinkle with the light and make him look devilishly handsome as he leans down to kiss you... NO!'

She quickly turned away from the demon and began searching through her closet for a dress to wear for the day. Before Sango had left she had been sane enough to say that today Kagome must get out of the room and deal with business, and so here Kagome was with a stupid demon who couldn't take orders and a dress in her hand and no screen to stand behind.

'Crap...'

Kagome turned slightly to look over her shoulder to see him still staring at her. "Um... demon..." She couldn't finish because the demon wished to interrupt then.

"My name isn't Demon... it's InuYasha, girl. Get it straight, you little wench."

Kagome felt her anger beginning to boil over and she turned to him with sugary sweet eyes.

"Oh really InuYasha, well... MY NAME ISN'T GIRL OR WENCH OR BITCH OR BASTARD OR SHIT-HEAD OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU HAVE UP YOUR SLEEVES (not that you have any at the moment) BUT MY NAME IS KAGOME! K-A-G-O-M-E! Got it! Good!"

With that out of the way Kagome put her hand to her head and brushed her hair straight and got a better look at InuYasha. His eyes were frozen with terror as he remembered what she looked like when she told him in anger her name. Her head seemed to have grown a fire in the background and it had burned around her with a vengeance. He actually felt a little proud of her, for being able to stand up against him for this long without blowing up.

"Do you understand?" Her sweet, husky voice broke through his mind and he glanced up at her.

"What?" InuYasha asked with a blush to realize that he had totally ignored what she had said to him.

Kagome sighed and began to tap her foot against the hard wood floor tapping her fingers against her arms as well.

"I said, would you please turn away so that I may dress into my day dress then you may help me tie up the back of it. Please."

InuYasha felt his mouth drop open. 'What?' she was getting undressed with him in the room. Without a slide. He was going to die of this hard on sometime soon.

"So... InuYasha... hello? Are you there? What are you doing? ANSWER ME!" Kagome burst out after being unsuccessful with getting his attention any other way. But the yelling didn't bring him out of his paradise of wondering what was going to happen when she began to undress.

"InuYasha? Hello?" Kagome moved her hand in front of his face and quickly pinched his cheek and finally it brought him out of his daydream.

"Yes? What is it? Keh." He began with a blush beginning on his cheeks and she began to giggle at the look of it. He looked so cute doing that and she began to laugh out loud with all the joy that she had held back through the three week time.

InuYasha began to stutter out a complaint about why she was laughing but instead just settled for saying "Keh" and smiling at her slightly. 'Now this was how she was supposed to be. Full of light and love and laughter, just for me.' His eyes rounded at the thought and he shook his head vigorously. 'What am I thinking? Of course not for me... for some other demon that she will have for her master demon.'

After a while Kagome finally got a hold of her breath and finally breathed out a relaxed sigh. "Thank you, InuYasha."

A puzzled expression came across his face. "Thank me for what? Wench... I mean Lady Kagome."

With a shake of the head she let the subject drop and motioned with her hands to turn himself around and face the wall and with a face he complied turning slowly to face the wall. But what she hadn't realized was that there was a mirror facing to where she stood. InuYasha thought about closing his eyes but he couldn't seem to get his eyes to comprehend what he was asking of them and he watched with a growing need of arousal as she began to take of her clothes with a leisure amount of time.

First her night shirt came off and nothing lay beneath it, a quiet groan came from his throat involuntary and he shifted when she turned to look at him slightly and he quickly covered the mirror with his body in her view. But it just put him through more pain and pleasure.

'What am I doing?'

In what seemed like hours of the pain/pleasure she was finally done and she turned to him. "Well, shall we go?"

"Yep! Sure! Whatever! Lead the way!" And InuYasha hurried to the door just as Kagome went to the door and they were soon stuck together in the door frame, him looking down at her face and her looking up at him. What they felt was nothing but the same, a strong urge to kiss each others luscious lips.

And InuYasha was now leaning down to close the gap between them and Kagome wasn't going to stop him. She didn't want to for some reason. As he got closer to her lips and she raised herself on her tip toes, who would be stupid enough to get in the way of this love scene.

Only one person...

"Hey, what are you guys doing in the middle of the doorway when Lady Kagome has to get down to the main hall. Goddess, it's like you two need to get a move on."

Miroku

"DAMN-IT!"

Authors Corner- Well here is the fourth chapter! I hope you all like it! I think I did an okay job. I just have to get back to my writing self for this story. Until next time. Review, kay! . Thanks!

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 5

Authors corner: …peeks around the corner… okay… so this hasn't been updated in forever and you are all probably waiting with very pointy sticks to throw at me… he he… that would hurt… but here is the next chapter in The Curse of a Woman's Love… Hope you enjoy it… my writing might be a little off for a while but here you go…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome or any other characters of the anime… but I do own the ones that I created to be used in this story…

The Curse of a Woman's Love

_Previously:__And InuYasha was now leaning down to close the gap between them and Kagome wasn't going to stop him. She didn't want to for some reason. As he got closer to her lips and she raised herself on her tip toes, who would be stupid enough to get in the way of this love scene._

_Only one person..._

"_Hey, what are you guys doing in the middle of the doorway when Lady Kagome has to get down to the main hall? Goddess, it's like you two need to get a move on."_

_Miroku._

"_DAMN-IT!"_

Chapter 5-

"There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love.

88888888

The funny thing about a scream is that people only hear it when they want to hear it.

Like for instance that morning, Kern heard a strangled scream coming from the hall down by the Lady Kagome's room. But did he go towards it to help out the unlucky creature? No, although oddly enough the scream came right after Miroku left to go find where InuYasha and Kagome had ran off too.

No, Kern didn't run towards it and he didn't allow any of the demon's gathering around him to go either… they soon learned that Kern could be very persuasive when he wanted to be.

'_The stupid idiot, I told him not to go looking for the two.' _Kern thought with a scowl on his face. _'I told him that they were busy, but does the little buck ever listen to what I say… Nay! I tell him what I know and it seems as though I have no sound what so ever, he runs off and gets into more trouble that way…' _

"You killed him, InuYasha! What are we going to do? I killed another living thing; oh I'm going to be sick!"

Kern looked up the hall to the young mistress and her demon slowly walking down the hall glancing over their shoulders to the twitching mess on the floor, they both seemed to find it amusingly funny that the demon Miroku had found such an end to his life, except that now Lady Kagome seemed to be having second thoughts on the matter.

InuYasha snorted at the girls thought of killing the demon.

"Miroku couldn't get killed that easily he has to much perverted kick in that body of his… he has to many sins to work off in this world before he can go to the next." The dog-demon ran back down the hallway to show the Lady Kagome that no harm had been done.

"See, Wench… I mean Lady Kagome, he's alive and kicking." InuYasha kicked the wind-void demon in the stomach to show her that he lived, and succeeded when Miroku began gasping for air.

Kagome smiled, relief evident in her sigh. "That's good… Sango wouldn't have anyone to shower her many strengths on if he wasn't here."

All of the Demons in the hallway gasped at her beauty when she smiled it were as though some light had indeed escaped from the tightly closed curtains in the hallway.

Kern could see that if Lady Kagome were to ask any of these Demons to be her Master Demon they would have gladly jumped at the opportunity at that moment. With a smile on his slightly wrinkled face the demon turned to look at the dog demon that had seemed to have worked up a lust for the Lady through the days they had been taken from their home in the woods.

The look on InuYasha's face made Kern take a double look, and he felt panic begin to settle in his stomach. That look had no look of hostility it only held silent adoration at the woman standing over the wind void demon checking over his wounds and laughing at some jokes he made.

InuYasha had in his eyes a look of concentration and panic as well and Kern knew what he was thinking.

'_He's never felt this way before has he… never felt the lust for a woman he has only felt the hatred to their kind for killing his family and making him into the animal that he is today.'_

Kern sighed sadly at the fate that the first mother left them in her fury. He watched as the Lady looked out of the corner of her eyes to InuYasha and watched the confusion in her depths, knowing that she wasn't feeling the lust like InuYasha was.

For Demons, this curse was unbearable during the spring they could not help the carnal urges that came over them when they went into puberty.

But (and maybe it was this action that made the queen make these laws) when the demon became 20 (many demons still didn't know what happened to them) but if they smelled a certain woman they could go into a frenzy of lust that with each passing day during the spring it became more painful and less likely to leave until they finally went after the woman.

With this knowledge passed down from generation to generation of demons, the demons began to disappear into the forest no longer wanting to try and have their own values and not just be slaves to the women. For they feared the results of finally smelling the scent that the one woman would have on them.

To Kern this could only mean one thing for the women, that, that demon would become the master demon of her.

'_The poor boy, he lives in the forest for twenty years always afraid of that time when you would smell it and the first time you come out of the woods you find the one woman that made your animal lust boil.' _

A short scream came from the mistress of the house and all demons looked over to her cowering by InuYasha as he was punching the once again twitching Miroku, with anger flashing in his eyes.

"InuYasha!" Kern yelled at InuYasha. "Why are you hitting Miroku yet again right after he was all yelled from the first bout of punching?"

InuYasha swung around to Kern with Kagome still in his arms, though they both didn't seem to notice that they were almost hugging, "That little bastard decided he needed some entertainment before he saw Lady Sango again." At Kerns confused look InuYasha growled. "He was rubbing her ass like she was his whore! Geeze, she isn't even that pretty…"

'_Oh, that wasn't a good idea InuYasha…_' Kern thought.

"Oh really, you demons all suck! Get out of my way and let go of me… DEMON!" Kagome screamed in InuYasha's sensitive ear making him flatten them in turn. At first InuYasha seemed to want to ignore her order of letting her go but one look from her and he let go, muttering just a little bit.

Kern watched InuYasha wine in despair, with a slight twitch of his lips, '_They seem to like each other… maybe just a little…' _

88888888888888888888

'_I'm not that ugly… my mother always complimented me on my taste of clothing… and the demons of the village are always watching me walk… doesn't that mean that I'm at least a little beautiful! But obviously __**he**__ doesn't think so.' _Kagome thought bitterly as she walked down the steps to the main entrance way to her home.

Kagome glanced around the large, sunny room and thought instantly of her mother. The colors used in the entire house were her mother's favorites, and all the rooms oozed of memories with her mother and her… father.

The sounds of the house were the same as they always had been, loud and brash. The demons speaking without fear of being punished, and they actually sounded happy other then when Kagome had listened to the past few days with the demons her mother had caught. They always sounded so sad and lonely underneath their teasing ways to each other, even little Shippou.

But, that would be expected since they had been hiding from their past in the woods for so long all alone until they found each other and then they could still loose their families while there in the only safety they would find.

InuYasha looked the loneliest; he was always sneering at her and keeping her on her toes. It seemed like he would never like a woman in his life, she wondered if he had even loved his own dame. She doubted it.

He was always looking at everyone and everything like he was learning about their entire history and how they would react to him in that one glance.

'_He's so… so… infuriating… but there's more… it's like he's been hurt before, deeply… What could hurt someone that much? That they would never trust anyone ever again.' _

Kagome shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head and walked into the main hall where the entire household of slaves and servants were waiting, sitting quietly on the floor and on the tables.

'_I have to tell them that they might loose the only paradise that they have ever known. How can I do this? They may be demons… the same thing that killed my mother and father… but these demons are my family, the only family I have left. But I have to… I have no idea how to run a household of 50 demon slaves, I have to sell at least twenty.' _

Sango saw her standing in the doorway looking at all of the demons and quickly walked over to her. "I know what you're thinking, but you can't take care of the manor and all of these demons without going right into debt, besides that you have to choose your own guard of demons and Master Demon."

"What? I'm to distraught to find my Master Demon and guard, how can you tell me to do that when you haven't gotten a master demon even though you should have had one a year ago, SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT I HAVE TO DO!" Sango backed away with fear in her eyes as Kagome lost the only self control she had found for this day, and tears streaked down her cheeks as she pointed to Sango.

"Do you understand, Lady Sango?" Kagome asked her as soon as she could.

Sango gulped, but nodded almost urgently. "But Kagome… you should know that the…"

"Sango, whatever it is can wait, okay? I have to deal with this and then you can tell me okay?" Kagome sent her a slight smile and Sango sighed.

'_At least she's trying, that's something at least.'_

Kagome walked in to the sea of demons and was soon engulfed into their depths, they were soon talking to her just like they had before her parents had been killed and she smiled to them all. Sooner then expected she was at the front of the room with her audience of different types of demons.

'_Okay Kagome, just stay calm and try to keep them calm.' _She looked over the heads of her demons to see Sango at the doors to the room and saw that it was really like a cage with that only way out.

'_Oh my god!'_

"Umm… Hey you guys… I mean… that is… well you already know how great I am at this stuff; I mean I flunked that entire part of the class… ha ha ha… umm… so yeah… I know that you guys are probably wondering what will happen now that my mother is gone and my… I mean… her Master Demon… I'm new to this whole running an estate thing and…"

She was drowned out by the demons all crying out that they would help her in the end. And that brought on her tears.

"I know you guys would help… but we need the money to help with paying off my mothers debts and well the only way we can make that much money is to… sell a few of you." The last was whispered but it sounded more like she had screamed it out loud.

A few moments of confused silence followed until they heard the door behind them bang shut. And then they all were screaming in terror for what would happen to them and then they were pleading at Kagome to change her mind.

Kagome sobbed as she saw them trying to leave through the doors that Sango had just shut but they were just all grabbed by Sango and the few other hunter Ladies that had come to help in the selling of the slaves.

The demons were pulled into handcuffs and put into small cages to keep them from escaping and Kagome could feel it going out of control. She knew who these other hunters were, they were the four sisters that had taken it upon themselves since the death of their mother to kill and take the freedom of ever demon.

"Lady Kagome! Wait! Please, I promise that I won't do anything I won't eat except for the scrapes please this is the only place I have ever known!" A young  f pleaded in front of her, he looked to only be about ten and she was reaching out to him when a shot rang out through the crowded room.

The  f in front of her jerked and red blossomed from his chest. "M-m-m-m-istress, help me!"

Kagome wrapped him in her arms rocking back and forth sobbing as her own yellow dress was strained the raspberry color. She looked down in the jungle green eyes and her eyes widened in surprise. The eyes looked just like someone else's she knew.

"Oh, no!"

And then she knew who it was, when she heard a shrill scream come through the quiet room.

"KOHAKU!"

Sango rushed through the panicking Demons to her little…brother the only person she had brought with her when she came to live with Lady even though it was illegal to state that you were related to the demons.

"No! Oh please no, please don't leave me, Kohaku. Listen to me! Are you listening?"

Kohaku turned his black haired head to look at his sister and began to cry. "I'm going to die sister, I'm so sorry. I thought you would sell me, I should have known that you… love-d me to…. Much…"

"Oh Kohaku, don't leave I love you, you foolish you won't die… You're going to be a master demon to some silly girl and then you will be left alone and never be sold… please!"

Kohaku smiled at his sister, "That would be nice, but I'm tired… I'm going to sleep now…"

And with that last remark Kohaku lost his last breath and his heart stopped beating.

The four sister hunters all sneered down at Sango, "You idiot, did you not know that we would hear everything you just said? Handcuff her! She is in treason for naming one of **them** as a sibling."

The youngest of the sisters moved forward to tear the siblings away from each other but Kagome stood still covered in blood and tears.

"STOP! You will not take her away! I FORBID IT! You will leave as I finish this entire process if you make one remark to anyone of what happened here I will find you and cut you all up and send you to a distant continent where you may find out how to piece yourselves back together. Do I make myself clear?"

The four sisters all sneered at her. "You can't hurt us; we're the best fighters in the whole country. We can kill you with one strike."

Kagome gulped, _'Darn, I forgot that small little detail.'_

"Not if I can help it and I would say that about half of the other demons would agree with me on this one, you hurt our… mistress we hurt you. Now Lady Kagome asked you to leave, so: LEAVE." Kagome looked over in surprise to see all of the slaves that had not been captured were all behind InuYasha and his group all growling at the four sisters.

The eldest looked to the other three and then they glanced to Kagome. "This isn't the last of us though just watch your back from now on."

Kagome bowed back with fake respect. "Of course."

With their backs held high the sisters walked by the growling demons until they made it to the door and then the eldest turned around.

"Oh and by the by, we weren't the ones that shot that gun. You obviously have someone here that doesn't think of you in the way that everyone else here does."

Kagome nodded and only then gasped and began bawling when the door closed behind the sisters.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" This month was the worst, losing her family and then Sango now losing the only family left to her. Kagome kneeled down by Sango and took her into her arms and held close as they both cried out in pain of the looses that had happened in the last month.

Kagome stiffened when she suddenly felt a few arms encircle her and Sango and looked up to see Shippou, Kern, and Miroku all hugging them from the back.

A few moments later the scene was shattered by the door opening and banging shut.

"What is this? I tell young Lady Sango to prepare for my visit and what do I come to but I love scene and blood everywhere? Some one better tell me what is going on here before I escort you all to the jail house to be questioned."

The demons jumped back from Kagome and Sango, while they both raised their eyes to the Matron of , they both took turns bowing in front of the lady in charge of the village and then they both began the telling of what happened to them just the few hours before the Matron arrived.

"Hmmm… really, well this isn't good, but this isn't what I came to talk to you about…" The Matron turned to two Demons beginning to clean up and she pointed to them. "You and You, go and take this… thing to the garden and then proceed to burn it."

Sango stiffened around the corpse of her little brother and Kagome could feel it, "Sango, you must, you will be taken away if you don't pretend to be indifferent. Please." She could feel her friend beginning to shake and she lifted her and handed her to Miroku.

"Please hold onto her for a while, thanks."

Kagome turned to the Matron and bowed, "What is it that her lady ship would like to talk about?"

The Matron smiled stiffly at her, "I am here to talk to you and miss Sango about your taking your master demon before this day is out and I must be here to witness the act of it."

Kagome gasped in shock this was the only reason the woman had come to her home. To tell her that she would pick her Master Demon or else?

"Mam, I am so sorry for your trouble of coming over here when I am going to have to say otherwise. I have just witnessed my mother and… well my mother die by cruel hands and I am still in mourning, I would enjoy having more time so that I may make a better decision then I would now, and obviously Lady Sango is not at her most capable time either. Please, I beg for more time. My twentieth birthday isn't until mid summer."

The Matron looked over her and Lady Sango and sighed, "I am too soft, but I will allow **you** the time you need but only two months and after that you better come to me to present your new Master Demon or you know what will happen. But that doesn't mean Lady Sango doesn't get this privilege, she must choose her Master demon today or I will take her with me. Now CHOOSE!"

Sango sobbed as she looked to the Matron, "Please M'Lady, I need more time…"

"Ha, you need more time? I let you have a whole year to decide and then you proceeded to ignore my calls and hide behind Lady Misa. NO! I give you no more time pick the lucky… demon."

Sango gulped and looked around her, none of them appealed to her in the slightest. What would she do, should she just have the lady take her? Then she wouldn't have to decide. Just as she was about to tell the Matron that, she felt a hand slide down her butt and pull her close to the person that it was connected to.

And what she felt made her blush like mad, a hard bump was pushing against her back side as she stood tight to…

"MIROKU!" Sango turned around to give him a good slap when she heard Kern begin to laugh and the Matron clear her throat.

"So that is your chose, you choose the Wind void demon?"

Sango started at her with mouth a gap for a few minutes until she finally understood what the woman was saying.

"WHAT? I… I …would…never… I mean… how could you?"

"Then it is settled, your master demon is none other then the wind void demon. I will write it down and then I expect to see Lady Kagome in two months time."

And with those last few words The Matron left the manor of Lady Kagome, the new Lady Hunter.

And for the rest of the evening Lady Kagome and Lady Sango took over trying to decide who would stay and who wouldn't, quite a pleasant experience… well, not really.

"I can not believe that I am now stuck with YOU! WILL YOU GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM ME!"

SLAP!

"Owwww… Lady Kagome will you help me…"

"No thank you."


	7. Chapter 6

Authors corner- Hey everyone, long hiatus, huh? Well I'm back and my creativity is flowing, I've decided that I'm going to work on this story first, since when I try to work on multiple stories it just stretches my creativity to much. But don't worry, if you're reading my other stories I will upload them once I am done with this story or when I can't think of anything for this story. I will attempt to upload every Tuesday except finals week.

Main Characters (In order of Appearance)-

Lady Misa- Late Lady of Falcon cove, lady huntress

Tristan- Master demon of Misa

Kagome- New Lady of Falcon cove

InuYasha- dog demon

Sango- Apprentice lady huntress

Miroku- wind void demon

Shippou- Kitsune (fox) demon

Kouga- wolf demon

Kern- fire demon

New characters this chapter-

Ayame

Kikyo

_Italics- _Dreaming and thinking

Normal- talking

Chapter 6-

"The key to change... is to let go of fear."

Rosanne Cash

"_Well, I think…" _

"_**No one wants to know what you think Demon lover!" **_

"_Well why not!? Why don't you listen to me?"_

"_**That's it! Lets through her from the temple, hopefully she falls into mud! Her wealthy clothes aren't becoming of her; it just shields her true form… A MONSTER just like the demons!"**_

"_Wait… you guys… NO!"_

_8888888888_

_The front doors slammed as a small cry could be heard through the entire manor. The crying held so many years of sorrow for the ten year old girl, all she wanted was what every small girl wanted, a friend to talk to, not to be hurt be others. But that was too much to ask for._

"_Kagome! What's the matter? Why are you crying? And…Oh… your poor dress, it's ruined, did you run through the woods again. I've told you not to do that!" Lady Misa chastised her daughter. "By the way, how was Kaeda's lessons, did you meet any new friends?"_

"_Mother it was the same as always, I learned so much from Kaeda and then I left early again, the girls and me played during break with our dolls, see, mine got a new haircut."_

_But in truth the doll had been ripped from her hands during break as she tried to stay away from the mean girls and they had cut the hair into spikes and thrown the doll into the mud with her._

_Kagome sniffled as she walked slowly past her mother, who never knew what, really happened when she went to lessons. She began to run up the front staircase, when her mother's voice stopped her._

"_Oh… well that's nice… Oh, before I forget, a new friend moved in today, her mother was one of my best friends but she had to leave so… her daughter will be staying with us as well as her demon servant. Make her feel welcome."_

_Kagome gasped, she didn't want to deal with anymore girls, they always were mean to her. Maybe if she just hid from this one and didn't talk they could be friends, it seemed that when she opened her mouth the friends she made seemed to disappear. _

"_Yes Mother." And Kagome dashed up the last remaining stairs…_

_The hallway disappeared and abruptly Kagome was the 20 year old who had just lost her mother and father, slowly from the black fog a round object was rolling towards Kagome. She stooped to pick it up and gasped to see her mother's eyes twinkling at her in death. _

_Kagome screamed and leapt back only to fall through the black to a small courtyard. It was peaceful in the small garden and Kagome sat down to cry her misery without interruption. Small gasps of pain were heard behind her and slowly, unwilling Kagome turned just in time to see the last people who really cared about her fall to the ground in grotesque positions of death. Sango, Sau and Nit, but what caught her attention the most was the dog demon laying in the back. Pools of blood were all that were stirring in deathly stillness. _

_She cried out in grief rushing to the redness spreading like molasses across the ground._

"_Why does this happen to me? Am I cursed can I keep no one for myself? Why?" Her sobs became louder and louder drowning out anything else in the clearing._

"_**Why?" **__The word echoed around her with a melancholy of no return._

"_**WHY!"**_

Her broken cries filled her head as she slowly reached conscience, she looked around with small frightened movements and realized she was in her darkened room in her large downy bed in her mothers… no… now her manor.

Wetness was running down her cheeks, Kagome brought her hand to her face and cradled it there wondering what would happen now. Just the other day half of the demons that had lived under her mothers rule had been shipped off to the Royal City, Beotolois, to be put on the slave blocks, and maybe left to die in the cold.

'_What have I done? How could I do that? I am a monster.' _

Her life was now a complete mess, in two months time she had to find a master demon or her holdings would be taken from her, which didn't bother her as much as the thought of all of the demons being sent into cruel homes that would most likely see them dead in two years time or less.

For most Women in this time finding a Master Demon was no harder than finding a pair of stockings to wear, but that wasn't so for Kagome, she had witnessed pure love in the form of her parents and she wouldn't… no she couldn't find it in her heart to live with someone for the rest of her life -and to have intercourse with him to boot- that she had never had interest in and disgusted her.

Kagome sat for a moment contemplating her future when she jumped up from her bed in a flurry of virgin white night clothes. She had a plan to win in all aspects. She wouldn't give up.

She would have true love or nothing at all.

8888888888888

"Goddess, why do you have to be so persistent?"

"Well, I never! I have never in my life felt so unloved even though I lived with you as a best man…"

"And a never ending stomach…"

"But InuYasha, I need the 8 bronze, Lady Sango will not listen to reason when I say we were meant for each other."

"HA! I'd say it was more like, 'My dear Sango it would make me glad to see you remove your clothing and we can get along with the process of making an heir for you.' I've never heard anything so crock shitting ridiculous in my entire life!"

Miroku sighed and ran his fingers through his hair nervously and slowly seemed to loose the life in him. "Please InuYasha this is all I ask, you don't know what I've been through, I'm in more pain then you realize and before you ask I didn't get hurt per say it's just some aliment that I seem to have grown lately. I… just please… I need that 8 bronze to try and win her affection."

InuYasha's amber eyes flashed with confusion but didn't ask any questions, Miroku had always been there for him and would probably help him again in the future, but he didn't have to like it.

With a grumble InuYasha pulled out the only cumcha he had left. "Feh, you better be in trouble to need this and by goddess if you don't give me money back before this year is up… WITH interest I will personally become your doctor to help with your problem."

Miroku reverently took the 8 bronze cumcha and took off down the hall to his and Lady Sango's room, InuYasha snorted with a grin on his face and turned to proceed down the hallway to Lady Kagome's room as it was his turn to wake her ladyship.

The ailment Miroku had spoken of seemed to be affecting the best of them these days, the hard on of InuYasha's seemed to have been growing steadily larger and each time he took care of it, it seemed to take less time with Lady Kagome to make the swell come full force, it was a surprise that Kagome hadn't seen the hard on as of yet.

'_I'm disgusting, I'm weak willed just like my father, one small slip of a girl in a skirt and I'm on her like a dog in heat.' _

As InuYasha got closer to Lady Kagome's room her scent swirled around him and his cock jerked in response making it very hard for him to keep his mind on more important, non perverted things as he entered Kagome's room which at the moment was in complete disarray.

'_What the hell? Where is that bitch?'_

With quick steps InuYasha followed her already well known scent to the large Armoire in the corner of the large suite.

'_Where is she? Her smell stops here and it's nowhere else in the house, the sneaky wench where the fuck is… oh dear goddess above?'_

In the small space between the armoire and the wall Kagome stood with just her corset and underclothes on muttering as she turned and twisted with two dresses in each of her hands, yet that wasn't what had made the poor demon stop and groan in anguish no the 'small slip of a girl' had been bending over with her heart shaped bottom in the air and InuYasha had, had severely incidents playing in his mind over and over, which none included them getting dressed.

Quite the opposite.

InuYasha inched closer to Kagome against his own will and his hands moved toward her butt with thoughts of their own, actually the thoughts seemed to be coming directly from his straining cock, although to be honest his mind didn't seem to be complaining much either.

'_She's… Goddess…she's beaut…'_

"Oh InuYasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome's voice lifted to his ears which swiveled to meet her voice and he realized that she had turned toward him and he had no view of her bottom, no what he had a view of was something far more tempting. He jerked his head up away from her center and flushed hotly when her green eyes meet his in puzzlement.

"Are you alright InuYasha? Do you need to lie down, hello, anyone there?"

With a shake of the head InuYasha brought his mind back to the problem at hand which Kagome seemed to forget about, unless she really thought he was nothing but an animal and didn't need to have any clothes around him? A flash of red hot anger flashed through him at the thought.

"KEH! You damn idiot girl, I may be a demon but why don't you put some clothes on your fat ass and treat me decent, not even an ANIMAL would want to see you naked!"

Kagome's eyes widened and she glanced down at her self realizing what he said was true, that she was indeed semi naked, and then the rest of his sentence caught on her mind.

"FAT ASS!?!?" Her eyes twinkled brightly and she seemed to twitch with her anger, _'How dare he, the… the…'_

"You animal! Leave me alone and if you don't want to see anything, well then leave, I hate you; you show no semblance of control what so ever. Get out!"

InuYasha snorted, "I would but, my chore of the day is to get you ready and make sure you are protected. Tomorrow you may do what ever you want with me, kill me if you want, hell I'll welcome it to get away from you!"

'_Hell, I'd welcome death to get away from this damn lust that won't leave.'_

"You cruel person! You have no compassion for anyone but yourself!" A sob tore from her body and she flung herself onto the grand bed of hers, still just in her underclothes.

The demon's anger drained from him quickly as the smell of her tears hit his nose. His ears collapsed with sadness and his small whimpers filled the space around him.

'_I… I… can't hurt her… not when she cries like that… what… __**thing**__ could hurt her when she's this way… obviously I can_…'

He walked up to her bed and sank into the cushiony folds, her trembling back called out to him and he reached out to her, his mind seemed to tell him that if he just held her then she would feel better and stop her crying. But he couldn't bring himself into touching her and his hand fell back down to his side making him feel empty and worthless.

'_I made her cry what do I do?! What is there I, a lowly demon, can do?'_

'_Protect her…'_ a voice whispered around him.

"What the hell?" InuYasha whispered but quickly ignored the gut feeling telling him to find the voice, telling himself instead that it was nothing but imagination. Another sob tore through the girl and in return a whimper came from InuYasha.

"Kag… I mean Lady Kagome. I'm sorry, please don't cry, my mouth seems to speak for itself at times."

InuYasha brought his head down in torment and his ears followed suit and so with them in this position he couldn't hear as well as he would otherwise and as a result he didn't hear Kagome turn her head to look at him and smother a gasp at the sight he was. With golden eyes turned away from her and hands bunched up into fists and his ears… his cute ears sulking as the rest of him.

Kagome couldn't resist, she reached forward and brought her hand around one ear and began to rub the base of it as she would have a dog.

InuYasha couldn't believe his senses when he felt a pressure begin to massage his right ear and his head jerked up to see Lady Kagome in concentration while she watched his ear.

It felt excellent and he found himself pushing his head closer to her hand as the animal part dictated of him but with one last humane will, InuYasha jerked his head away from her with a snort and hopped off the bed.

"Get ready wench… we have a long day ahead of us."

Kagome smiled, the dog demon may have some issues but he was good none the less.

8888888888888888888888888888

Miles and hours away above houses and time alike lived the one person that ruled every single woman and demon in the country; the Queen, Kikyo. Her pale visage seemed to scare off the last remaining peasant women that came up to the ruler to ask of some penance or lower tax.

As the sun set behind the ocean, Kikyo sighed and turned from her balcony to close and lock the doors.

The world seemed to slowly be turning into a dark nest of nightmares and things not thought of ever in the history of her family's kingdom. Demon's seemed to be slowly wedging their lives with the women that choose them as master demons and seducing the women under their spells. At first every few years a small outbreak would occur which was easily taken care of, but now their seemed to be every month ten women would be caught and humiliated then killed for their treason. Two more women had been suspected for this betrayal: Lady Kagura of Windshrew and Lady Sere of Lionsnare fortress, Lady Sere had been taken into custody, Lady Kagura had disappeared- and to make it worse she had gone with her master demon.

To make matters worse the Queen of Chunasta had been sending over messengers insisting that she meet with her to discuss the land between their kingdoms that had been fought over for so long. And the letters had been getting more threatening, even to the point of bringing war onto the kingdoms head.

Besides these issue, their also was a rumor about one wood demon making an army of other miscreants, Kikyo had heard of this rumor from three very reliable ladies of her court, each at different times. What could be happening?

'_My heritage… My kingdom, it is slowly deteriorating under my feet and I will be the first to fall, is this what the last of the prophecy meant?'_

The queen did not hear the door to the balcony open behind her.

She did not see the demon cloaked in black close in on her.

And no one sensed that the Queen Kikyo had been overthrown.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's corner- well another Thursday rolls by and here is another chapter to the story. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters made by anyone else, I do own the ones I made though.

_Italics- _Dreaming and thinking

Normal- talking

New characters introduced-

Kagura

Sesshomaru

Rin

Chapter 6-

"We're never so vulnerable than when we **trust** someone - but paradoxically, if we cannot **trust**, neither can we find love or joy".

Walter Anderson

Lady Kagura of Windshrew was in deaths sight. The chill could not be taken from her not since the bitch- the queen- had found out her deadly secret; her love for her master demon. She felt lucky that she had been found barren now. For no one would ever die because of her or her master demon.

"My love, what ails you?"

Kagura smiled wrapping her arms more securely around her lover's neck as he jogged through the dense forest. For the past day and a half all they had done was run through the woods not once being seen by civilizations, she knew that they had been too sheltered in their old lives to ever live out here. They would die from starvation or worse: be found by the people they were running from and be humiliated then killed.

"Ah Sesshomaru, all that ails me is the need to sleep in your arms once again instead of hiding in this damp wood away from a warm bed." She buried her face against the only part of his neck visible through his long silver hair and kissed it softly trying against all hope to hold in her tears that she knew Sesshomaru could smell anyway.

A rough purr sound came from Sesshomaru as she began to shudder softly with the tears. The sound was the only thing that seemed to make Kagura feel better if she was within the thorough of grief. She let out one small giggle and hugged him tighter.

"I love you." She whispered still not used to the idea that a woman could fall in love with a demon but here she was, a perfect example.

The purr was cut short and her love groaned. She waited with a tiny smile on her face to hear his confession. It always took him forever to say it as though in his mind he was trying to reason that he shouldn't love her that he only endangered them both with the love he possessed, but in the end he always replied…

"I… lo-ve… you, my Kagura. My mate."

Warmth flooded her and she knew more happiness then she ever had in her whole life. Love was better then her money or her position in society, although food could help in the happiness department. She may have thought at the beginning of the journey that she had need only love but now she could tell it was just a small case of twitterpattedness that had made her think so. For now her stomach was telling her she had been a fool.

"My stomach… I'm so hungry."

Sesshomaru glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "I'll find a place for us to stop and try and find some berries or other such things."

Kagura grimaced at the sound in his voice. He was a dog demon after all, that meant he must like meat much more then he liked herbs and berries, which was what they had been eating whenever they could.

"But you need more nutritional things for you Sesshomaru; you'll die if you continue to eat foods that go against your nature."

"I will be fine, this Sesshomaru is stronger then you are weak woman!" He grumbled to her and she sighed mockingly, if he wanted to play this game she knew well how to best him.

"Oh really, well then this Kagura will have to jump of this Sesshomaru's back and head toward the abyss to find meat for her… shall I say it… mate and in the process she may find death awaiting her in the shadows of un..."

"I'LL KILL YOU! MIROKU! GET BACK HERE YOU LECHER!" A woman's loud, and angry voice was heard just over the next hill and through the trees.

Sesshomaru stopped and quickly dodged into the brush beside them laying Kagura down on the ground with him beside her. They couldn't afford being seen not when they'd gotten this far.

'_Please don't see us, please…' _Kagura played the mantra over and over in her head as she began to feel sick with dread as the angry, murderous voice came closer and with the murderous voice she could hear a laughing voice, a pacifying voice, and a scared voice. She peeked through the branches and the four came into view.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SUCCUBUS DEMON! DON'T HIDE BEHIND KAGOME SHE WON'T SAVE YOU!" A tall lady with long brown hair and flashing green eyes was holding a weapon above her head and running after a demon with black hair pulled into a small ponytail who had scared violet eyes.

"SANGO! I know you wish that I never spoke to you..." The violet eyed demon, Miroku ran behind a small woman with black hair that seemed to curl unwanted around her face, her deep blue eyes crinkled with a smile that touched her face but didn't seem to go all the way to her eyes.

"You never spoke to her once you jackass you just started touching her ass like you owned her, if I was Lady Sango, I would have filleted you a long time ago."

Kagura could barely see the last demon standing out in the small clearing, who had barely spoken, all that she could see was a clawed hand flexing as though he was imagining cutting down the demon called Miroku. He maneuvered a little bit and now his back was in front of her. Long silver hair flowed down the demons back just like Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru was at the moment trying to pull her back down so that neither of the demons would smell her presence and his struggles became even more pronounced as the silver haired demon began to turn around.

"Now don't you be cruel, you stupid demon! Why don't you just leave them be, I think their cute. Sango don't you give me that look and Miroku I suggest that you begin running because I'm going to begin walking."

"Kagome! No! Don't leave me with Sango, she'll kill… AHHHHH!!!"

Kagura watched the girl named Kagome walk towards the other demon but soon Kagome was out of sight. Kagura forgetting where she was and what she was doing began to lean forward a little at a time until she was barely on her tip toes and then she was startled.

"Kagura!" Sesshomaru whispered harshly in her ear and she jumped: Right out of the bush and into the clearing lying with all four standing around her now looking directly at her.

'_What am I going to do? I can't let Sesshomaru come out; he'll be killed to if they figure out who I am. Oh goddess, what did_ _I do to deserve this punishment you have giving me.'_

"Okay, well I'm a little confused." The girl Kagome spoke into the silence. Kagura glanced around the clearing where the woman Sango had cornered the demon Miroku and had forgotten all about him when Kagura had fallen out of her hiding place. She finally looked to her right and saw the demon who no one had spoken his name. She gasped; he looked so much like Sesshomaru, long silver hair, amber eyes glaring down at her.

"What are you staring at you whore? Goddess, all women are the same. Lady Kagome can I dispose of this trash?" He spoke harshly and Kagura grimaced.

'_Oh please goddess no! They don't even know who I am and they are going to kill me.'_

"InuYasha! Stop that, you're just scaring her, geeze learn to control your temper she just looked at you."

Kagura sighed and looked behind her just to make sure that Sesshomaru was fine, she looked into the bushes and met his eyes right away, the amber was slowly changing into a red as she saw anger and worry flow through the eyes.

"What are you looking for bitch? Kag… I mean Lady Kagome she's a freaking idiot why can't I just kill her right now to save the world some trouble." He ran over to Kagura and lifted her up by the collar of her dress. His nails pricking her through the fabric,

"Stop! Let me go! I did nothing to you!" Kagura screamed into his ear which surprisingly was an actually dog ear. Lady Kagome at the moment was screaming at InuYasha from the other side to let her down.

"DAMN-IT! Why'd you have to scream in my ears you fu…" He snarled at her and seemingly the Lady as well, he brought Kagura closer to his face getting ready to bite her head off.

As he did that his nail got a little to close to Kagura's neck and it scratched it enough that Kagura let out a sound of pain and she knew when the sound was out that everything was done. She had done the one thing that Sesshomaru could not take. She had uttered pain.

The roar filled the woods shaking the trees and Kagura gasped that type of sound only came from Sesshomaru when he had been turned into a mindless animal.

Kagura was dropped onto the ground by the rash demon and was picked up in a blink of the eye by Sesshomaru who was on the brink of becoming the animal she had only seen once. His eyes were red and his facial marks were more pronounced then normal and his lips were pulled back in a snarl.

"Sess…homaru." Kagura whispered to him bringing her hand to his face and smoothing out his snarl and he whimpered to her.

"Mate… hurt…blood... killll." The word became another roar and Sesshomaru deposited Kagura onto the forest floor, when Kagura looked up Sesshomaru was throwing punches at the demon…InuYasha.

She looked around to see the other two women sitting on the ground in disbelief as though 'their' demons had pushed them down so they wouldn't get hurt. She looked around trying to find the violet eyed demon yet could not see him. What kind of demon was he? If he was an elemental demon then everything was lost, they were inexcusably strong and dear goddess if she lost Sesshomaru everything would be done. She would live in a life where nothing mattered.

She had to get to the lady Sango and talk to her; she had to stop the fight. Standing up was harder then she expected she was in fear and the hunger had hit her full force both of the factors made her legs tremble without stopping.

She had to get to Sango. She walked as fast as her legs would take her when she was pushed down by another force, Kagura turned her head and saw the Lady Kagome holding her down by the legs. Kagura looked across the clearing and finally spotted the other demon but to her horror he was starting to lift up his hand with his other hand he was holding onto the tree that he stood beside he looked as though he was going to suck in everyone in the vicinity.

"NO!" Kagura yelled and turned to Kagome and slapping her across the face to let go of her legs, "Let me go you foolish girl. LET ME GO!"

The hand was uplifted and a breeze began to spread through the clearing it slowly began to pick up speed until it was a ferocious wind. InuYasha had obviously foreseen the wind demon in enough time to dash to a tree and hang to it as Sesshomaru stood in the middle of it trying to stay on his feet and away from the wind that came from the hand.

"NO! SESSHOMARU, NOOOO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Kagura was kicking with all her might and finally was released.

"Lady, you can't go in there! You'll be killed!" Kagura could hear being yelled at her from behind her. But she didn't care.

"I die anyway if he dies." She said, even though she knew no one could hear her with this wind she thought she heard the girl gasp quietly right after she said it but Kagura couldn't be sure.

The wind had surrounded her now she could feel its tug on her and it seemed to be getting stronger the closer she got to Sesshomaru. She could feel her fear beginning to choke her but she didn't care she was almost to her love's arms.

"Sesshomaru!"

Kagura saw him turn and could see the animal in him slowly leaving. His eyes registered her and in an instant she was in his arms crying softly into his shoulder as he kissed the top of her head. It was better to die like this then to die in the humiliating way the queen would have. At least they were together.

"I love you Sesshomaru!" Kagura yelled to him over the wind.

And for the first time since they had realized their love for each other, Sesshomaru didn't hesitate. "I love you Kagura, more then you will ever realize."

The wind began to quiet and was soon just a breeze around them that had no demonic energy at all around it. Kagura glanced over Sesshomaru's shoulder to see Miroku fall onto his knees and Sango run towards him then stop in her action and she slowly walked the rest of the way.

"You're an idiot woman, you know that. Who in their right mind would run towards Miroku's wind tunnel and what woman would ever try and save a demon?" InuYasha spat at the cowering couple the turned to his mistress flashing amber eyes. "Goddess above Kagome if you dare try and stop me and Miroku trying to fight again I'll… I'll fucking try something don't think I won't."

"InuYasha Shut up and sit down!" Kagome cried out with annoyance as she brought a glare to the dog eared demon who immediately pulled his gaze away from her and began pouting.

Kagome turned to the mess in front of her to see Sango bringing up Miroku who's energy seemed to have been sapped from his special power and before him knelt the silver haired demon and in his arms sat the woman that had kicked Kagome in the jaw, if Kagome hadn't moved back in time her jaw could have been broken it seemed to be only bruised though.

Kagome's head was filled with the words that the woman had yelled out in the fight that had just taken place

"…_I die anyway if he dies…" _

'_Her emotion in her voice sounded just like mammas did when she looked at father. _She thought_. 'How could someone put their life on the line like that? Why would they? Like I just learned it's everyone for themselves and if you try to trust anyone you just might get killed in the process.' _

"_Sesshomaru I love you!" _Kagome grimaced, they… loved… each other… if anyone of the royal family heard of this their death would be tortured and humiliating. If they were caught what would happen?

She was now in front of the cuddled pair and could hear the demon's attempts to help his mistress to allay her fears. They couldn't be seen doing that!

"So you both love each other do you?" Kagome asked coldly from behind the woman. The demon swiftly brought the woman behind his back and growled up at Kagome.

"If you so much as tell another living soul this you pitiful woman I will leave you in a pit of snakes to slowly be eaten away." His voice was smooth and articulate to the very last syllable. He was obviously very educated.

"Oh and you honestly think that you have more power than we 'pitiful' women." Sango called from behind him with her binding ropes and weapon ready.

The demon's growl deepened until it seemed the ground shook with the ferociousness. "Come a step closer and I will not hesitate to kill you!"

His hand shot out and he clawed the air in front of Kagome's face to show that he meant it, but what no one thought could happen was InuYasha jumping in front of Kagome as if he would protect her. What was even more awe inspiring was what came out of his mouth:

"Don't threaten the wench if you even mention touching her you may have a repeat of the fight before."

"InuYasha…" Kagome whispered with awe silently wondering if maybe he was growing soft for her finally. She was ready to lean forward and give him a hug when the lady with the demon spoke:

"ENOUGH! I'VE HAD IT! Sesshomaru I can't take it, they would have killed us already if they were going to. And you… InuYasha or whatever… don't think that my master demon would ever be defeated by the likes of you! You… you pompous pig! And you… Lady Kagome! If what I am seeing is correct you all look ready to have a battle or worse take another demon hiding in the woods to become another slave. You must be the huntress around this area." The lady seemed to be growing in strength as she continued to bash each of them with her ridicule in words and she leapt to her feet to stare down at Kagome.

"Now that you know our secret you know why we are here, my name is Lady Kagura of Windshrew and this is my master demon Sesshomaru, he is also my… lover. We were discovered by the queen and she had sent a warrant out for our arrest but we figured it out and escaped just hours of their intended capturing." The little spout of energy seemed to drain Lady Kagura of the rest of her energy and she fell back down into her master demons lap. Sesshomaru seemed to know exactly what his lady wanted and so he continued with the story.

"We have been traveling these woods for the past five days and we have grown weary. I have no meat and so my strength falls shallow and her strength falls from weariness and sadness. We know we may not live very long but we ask that you turn us away and allow us to go on as we have, as long as we can." The great demon seemed to be quelling about something that he was about to do but then (to Kagome's surprise) he bowed is head and seemed to deflate his pride to that of a lowly servant.

"Well, that is quite the tale I have to say, wouldn't you agree Lady Sango?" Kagome asked in a nonchalant way glancing through her eyelashes to Sango.

"Oh, quite Lady Kagome, but I have to wonder what she finds appealing in a great brute of a demon." Lady Sango surmised tilting her head to the side as if in wondering what the two were in fact doing.

Lady Kagura lifted her head slightly and gasped out a plea, "Please let us through we will not tell the guards if they capture us that you have helped us. We just ask for… for freedom!"

Kagome looked to her side at InuYasha who had at the mention of freedom jumped. In his face was a look of sadness yet hope as if he still thought he may one day have his freedom again.

"Hmmm… is that so… well I just don't know, I'm afraid you two will have to come with me and the Lady Sango. InuYasha please take the two and put the ropes around their hands then we will head back home."

Kagome tried to hide her smile at InuYasha awestruck face at her attitude and looked like he was going to argue with her about what was good and wrong, but she quickly interrupted him.

"Now, InuYasha, not this time. Just do what your mistress tells you, has she ever lead you astray?"

"Wench! This is… I mean…. But you… keh… whatever." InuYasha grumbled. "Come on Miroku let's haul them in we have to listen to the crazy woman and her sidekick how in the world did they become rulers and us lowly servants hmmm? It is so stupid."

"Ever the poetic speaker, InuYasha." Miroku shook his head then ambled off after InuYasha to grab the ropes and binds.

In a last effort Sesshomaru surged up in fighting stance but his strength had diminished and he fell back to the ground in a heap. "You are an evil woman, I will forever haunt you if you hurt my… Kag…ura."

With that last threat, Sesshomaru collapsed into a deep sleep holding the sleeping Lady by him.

Sango stepped over to Kagome and whistled at the destruction around them. Trees lined the area where Miroku had unleashed his wind tunnel. "My goddess, I would say that if there ever came a need for Miroku to protect me, he could do that. My, my, he does have some redeeming qualities after all."

Kagome looked over to where Miroku stood staring over at Sango with eyes glazed and she laughed. Oh she would love to see how this turned out.

"Yes Sango he does at that… come on demons hop to it, I think there making udon tonight and I don't want to be late, and neither, I think would our guests."


	9. Chapter 8

Authors Corner- Hey, I know I'm like forever late but my computer sucks and wouldn't let me on the internet, so here I am finally on and giving you the next chapter. Hope you guys like it and on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha only my own characters made for this story.

New character introduced-

Rin

Andia

Erina

The Curse of a Woman's Love 

Chapter 8-

"Dream as if you'll live forever,

Live as if you only have today!"

The Crown City- Beotolois

The castle that stood in the middle of Beotolois was mind boggling, it was a large fortress meant for defense and attack, not comfort. The gray stones were balanced together around small windows that throughout the day's soldiers could be seen through them pacing back and forth.

Inside the castle it was like being in a maze, all the rooms put together added over 200 and 50 of those rooms held dead ends that led to certain death. With these 200 rooms there were 4 levels to the living quarters of the castle and two other levels for barracks and such.

Anyone would think that the queen and her court would never be correctly protected, until they saw the queen's royal guard. The guard consisted of the kingdoms twenty best fighters and was led by Lady Erina of Beotolois.

This woman was supposedly the most fierce and mean woman in the kingdom of Triqan, it was said that the woman could kill three demons with no weapons, just her hands, in less than ten minutes.

Lady Erina, of course couldn't do that but she and the other royal guard allowed Triqan to continue believing in such nonsense, it put fear into the hearts of the women and demons living in the empire.

Erina enjoyed the distance put between her and others because of this. It helped her to defend Queen Kikyo.

Just then Lady Erina (also known as Captain Erina) was walking to her liege's rooms to tell her of the failure of her guards. Erina shivered with dread when she came to a stop in front of the Queen's door.

The Queen had been acting strange for two weeks now, ever since the news had come that the Queen of Chunasta was thinking of invading the Empire. The night of the message being received Queen Kikyo had walked from her room during the night and had appeared before Lady Erina with herself in the shadows.

Lady Erina could remember the deathly visit well.

"_E-e-e-rina s-s-tart training the demons held in the prison." _

_Erina gasped with shock and jumped to her feet from bowing in front of Queen Kikyo. _

"_My Queen, what are you saying? Those Demons have been put there to wait out the time for their death. They were found guilty with their mistress' for love affairs." _

"_QUIET!" The queen's voice rattled from her like a shallow wind blowing through a grave. "You will do as your queen tells you! Do you understand? They will be ready by tomorrow to begin training, and then once they are strong enough to fight, they will be put into the army ranks with the women and will be taken to Chunasta."_

"_But… My queen, Chunasta has only sent a messenger threatening the possibility of invading Triqan, would you have our land be torn through by a war?_

_Erina was not expecting the queen to move forward or the hand to connect with her face. She also did not expect to fall back in pain. But that would explain the anger that welled inside her the moment she looked back up to the woman that seemed to have lost her mind. _

"_You will not question me you insolent fool! I rule and because I rule I make the laws and decide the actions that my army will take, understood? I expect to see the demons tomorrow at seven in the fields. Goodnight."_

_The queen stumbled away from Lady Erina and disappeared from the hallway into the shadows. _

Erina knew that something was going on with the queen but she couldn't understand what. Not even the death of her sister had moved her enough to become crazy. But maybe it had finally become to hard on her.

"M'lady! The demons you have promoted to generals are awaiting your judgment. Will you meet them?"

"I… I'll be right out Erina, prepare the servants for my arrival you know how the sun affects me."

Lady Erina grimaced and turned away muttering quick formalities to the queen. Something was not right. And she was going to figure it out.

As she thought of the Queens sister again she thought of the craziness that had taken over her. Princess Andia had been only eighteen years of age and had finally been allowed to participate in the government procedures. When just a few months into her stay, she had fallen into a depression and then… she had snapped. Erina remembered the look of pure evil on Andia's face as she had been strangling one of Erina's generals.

The general hadn't survived and Erina made sure Andia didn't either.

Before Princess Andia had died she had spoken saying, _"Thank you, the monster was making me loose myself I did terrible things and you saved me… Save my… si…si…ster." _

Something evil was within these walls; something had gotten past the barracks and the royal guard. Something was after the Queen and her family.

8888888888888888888888

'_Where am I?' _Kagura thought sluggishly as her brain slowly started to work again. Her eyes had yet to open; as much as she tried she could not get them to corporate. Moments passed with her lying on the cushy mattress with some sort of sheet covering her. When in the silence Kagura heard a door open and three voices come into the room.

"Why does she not wake? I woke three hours ago, you evil wench poisoned her!" That was her master demon Sesshomaru, she could tell that any day and so sweet he was worried about her.

She tried to move or moan to let him know she was okay but nothing seemed to be working. Giving up she returned to the conversation at hand, the second person was speaking, it sounded… oddly like that woman in the woods…. Lady Kagome? Yes that was it.

"… You stupid demon, don't you dare accuse me of poisoning anyone, don't you know your place. She's a woman you imbecile while you are demon, she's bound to be slower in waking up then you were. Now may I please look at that cut to make sure it won't need any medical attention?"

Sesshomaru snorted, "Don't lay your woman fingers on my arm! As you just said I'm demon so why would I need medical help?"

Another voice came through the room, louder and brasher then the other two and quite disgusting to when the words flowed…

'_Ahhh, this is the dog demon that protected the Lady Kagome so valiantly, although he doesn't seem to like her that much now.' Kagura thought curiously. _

"You son of a Bitch, just shut the hell up and listen to the bitch. You have no choose once her mouth opens you just better shut up and listen, or you may have some serious consequences. Damn wench, always hitting me or calling on her demon 'Slayer', Sango."

"InuYasha! How could you say that?" The Lady Kagome spoke in the quiet. Even Kagura could hear the defeat and sadness in her tone.

'_What's this? The girl seems to be wanting the demon's attention, oh not another love case… no it doesn't seem that bad yet… they have to be stopped. OWWWW!!! I think I just moved something like my head."_

The OW sounded through the room and everyone ran to the bed except for InuYasha who was at the moment pouting with his ears hanging low over his head. His mumblings were drowned out by Sesshomaru's quiet questions of her health and Kagome's sunshiny attitude telling Kagura everything she needed to know.

Kagura's eyes opened to find her love sitting by her head his hand was running through her hair and in his eyes she actually saw some wetness sitting there until he blinked to relieve himself of it.

"Hello, Sesshomaru." Kagura rasped quietly.

Sesshomaru's eyes gentled even more if that was possible and he leaned down giving Kagura a kiss meant for lovers.

"You may not be wanting to do that. How do you know that you can trust me or my household? Hmmm… You need to rest a little more Lady Kagura as I'm sure you can already guess you both were close to death when we found you and you may have been living only by the hope that you may make it." Kagome sighed with annoyance as the two seemed to not be listening and only continued to deepen the kiss. Kagome pulled Kagura away and pushed a thermometer into her mouth before she could complain.

"One more day out in the woods and the both of you would have been wild demon food. Would you have liked that? I think not. Now Lady Kagura of Windshrew you must lay down and rest try drinking liquids first before the solids that will be brought up to you later on and please you both must be careful my close demons and I wouldn't care either way if you both were in love but some on my manor just may try to get a reward by telling the officials that you are here. Please be careful. Come on InuYasha."

Kagura watched the Lady Kagome leave with InuYasha trailing behind his hands in his pockets as he followed like any demon should, behind a woman. What Sesshomaru saw was a lustful demon walking behind the Lady to watch her bottom swing with each step.

Spring was here and so was mating season, it had just begun too. It would only get worse and worse until the demon found a woman to lay it on or when summer arrived.

Sesshomaru only thought of the predicament for a second because right when the door shut Kagura's arms snaked around his neck and pulled him down on top of her kissing him senseless.

Hey, he was only demon.

888888888888

'_Why do I feel this way? Why would nature play such a cruel trick on me? I've always given back to her. Dear Goddess! Her ass is so luscious, look at it, no! Don't look at it! You're a pervert InuYasha and that's all you'll ever be until you figure out how to loose this hard on!'_

His hand reached for his penis but he stopped just in the nick of time. Dear Goddess he was becoming an animal, all he thought about was food, sex, and more SEX! And now walking down a hall with demons all around he had begun to reach for his penis to masturbate. This was disturbing, very disturbing.

"InuYasha, why are you always so mean to me?" Kagome's voice broke through his perverted thought process and InuYasha turned his sullen gaze onto the girl maybe more of the sullen gaze then he had moments ago. She really put him in a foul mood. "I know I've asked you this countless times, but I don't get it. I mean, I've bought you new clothing, two sets even! And you have a roof and food and I don't beat you, you really don't have any work to do unless you think of coming with me in the forest if you hate that so much you don't have to do that either. I suppose…"

Kagome could not believe how rude he really was all the time and from the moment they had left the Lady Kagura's room she had being peeking out from the corner of her eye to see the demon. He had been glaring at her the whole way down the hall. And then just before she had begun to talk he had reached to his center as though he was in pain. What was happening?

"You stupid girl! I don't ha…. I mean I don't not li…. You're such a bitch! I don't hate you, you just are completely different from what I'm used to and I just can't understand you and when I think I finally have you under wraps you change your personality again! Do you know how frustrating that is? Goddess! And that's the only exercise I get, walking around with you sniveling in the forest. So don't take that away or I just might get angry. Understand?"

InuYasha walked up to Kagome putting his hand on her head and patting it for a little bit. Kagome looked up at InuYasha since he towered over her quite a bit and saw a hesitant smile break free in his eyes although nothing came to his lips.

'_Speaking of his lips…' _Kagome's subconscious thought. _'They are so… so yummy aren't they… if I just reached up and grabbed his head and brought it down just a little bit more.' _

Kagome didn't realize it but she actually was bringing InuYasha down inch by inch to her lips with her hand around his neck and her fingers running through his hair. InuYasha's breath had stopped and his heart seemed to have gained some of the blood that had been rushing to other parts of his body recently. The blood was making him sweaty and nervous, his heart beating harder with each inch closer to her full lips.

Only a few more inches to go and the goal would have been met but Kagome flew out of her revere and blinked for a while looking into the amber depths of InuYasha's eyes. He blinked back.

"Ummm… What are you doing?" A voice called from behind InuYasha. Kagome let out a shriek that made InuYasha clench his ears down onto his head for the second time that day. When distance had been placed between the two of them Kagome turned to see Kern standing in the stairwell.

The fire demon had a lecherous grin on his face as he waited for one of them to start making excuses what he hadn't expected was Kagome looking at him with a red face and tears to start running down her face. She rushed past InuYasha and Kern.

"I HATE YOU INUYASHA!" Her voice was heard echoing up the stairs.

InuYasha mouth dropped open with astonishment.

'_What the fuck? Why the hell should she hate me? I'm not the one shoving my face down to hers like a leech… why did she have to stop!'_

Deep belly laughter spilled out of the fire demons mouth before he could stop and he had to sit down for a few moments before he could catch his breath from the look on InuYasha's face alone.

"My boy she has you wrapped around her finger doesn't she? I can tell by that face. Get used to it boy, that's how women are and if I'm not mistaken that lust you've been having…"

"How the fuck do you know about that? I mean keh I don't know what…."

"Shut your mouth and let me finish! Now if I'm not mistaken that lust isn't the normal kind where a demon smells one woman and thinks about her for a while and then he forgets about her. No this is lust…"

"Will you shut up Kern and leave me the hell alone, goddess why do you have to always be up my case and if you breathe a word of this to anyone I'll fillet you myself, do you understand nutcase?" InuYasha ran past the laughing fire demon and couldn't help the blush that stained his cheeks again.

You couldn't keep secrets here, no matter what.

Kern smiled, when he looked around the hallway at least ten other demons had seen the encounter although countless of them were far too young to know what had been going on.

"Yep I won't tell anyone, no sir'ee not a soul. Damn that dog demon he's got it bad. Seems to me he won't last more than a month with how Lady Kagome's flaunting herself." Kern grinned even more jumping with joy as he bounced down the steps. "I'll start a bet on when they'll finally notice what everyone else has. Goddess I'm going be rich!"

88888888888888888

Kagome slammed the door to her room her face was still burning but her tears had subsided. She leaned against the door and began to pound her head against it.

"I can't believe I almost kissed him! This is way bad, what am I supposed to do? I can still feel his breath on my lips. This is bad very bad!"

She walked away from the door and flung herself on the bed in the center of the room holding her head in her arms. "I'm a nutcase, that's all there is to it! The girls in the village were right all along, who wants to kiss a demon… well except for my mother and father… and I want to someday, but not to him! Ahhh!"

Kagome lay like that for over an hour or so until a knock sounded on her door. She gasped and shot for the door to barricade it but not in enough time, the door began to open. Kagome cringed waiting for the onslaught of crude vulgar but it didn't come.

Kagome opened one of her eyes to see little Shippou standing in front of her with his head cocked to the side as though he was trying to figure out something.

"What is it Shippou? Did they tell you? I bet you they did! Ha, I bet InuYasha told you all, laughing as he did!" Kagome began to mimic InuYasha's voice. "You should of seen us, I knew she couldn't last without me for this long. Damn you should of seen us."

Shippou cocked his head the other way and started to smile. "What are you talking about Lady Kagome? I haven't heard of anything I just came to get you for dinner and escort you down their since InuYasha came down with something earlier today. He's had to stay in our room all day. Poor guy, but why don't you get ready Lady Kagome…"

"WHAT? HE'S NOT COMING! WHY THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING DEMON!!!!!!! HE'S NOTHING BUT A !$#&! I better not expect me to handle this all by myself. Step out of the way Shippou I'm going to get that no good dog demon and he's coming no matter what!"

"But Lady Kagome, he's not feeling good. He said you would understand." Shippou followed Kagome out of the room as she ran down to the last door on the floor.

She tried to open it but it was locked. "How dare he lock this door? I'm gonna… going to do something!!!!! INUYASHA YOU GET OUT HERE NOW!!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO ALONE." Kagome's voice got smaller as she sank down in front of the demons door. "Ten other demons were up there with us, I can't go in front of them, not after they saw…"

A sniffle came out of Kagome even though she tried to hold it in, she did hold in her tears though.

A growl came from the other side of the door and the door swung in leaving Kagome in the very odd position of laying on the floor staring up at the dog demon.

"Don't you dare start crying! You hear me, that's worse then listening to your voice! I'm coming goddess, you are so whiny."

"I am not! You're just lucky I'm having an off day otherwise I would have you in the stockades.

The two mismatched creatures started down the hall now looking much comfortable leaving Shippou behind shaking his head.

"I really don't understand adults why do they do this to themselves?"

Glancing into the torn up room of InuYasha he could only shake his head, the demon had one mean temper. Oh well at least they both were fine now.

88888888888888

Well here's the story hope you guys liked it, and again sorry for the long wait. And remember please review I like to read them! See you next week.


	10. Chapter 9

Authors note- I am so sorry I'm late! My computer has crashed and won't let me on the internet so here I am finally. I stop jawing and hope you guys like the chapter. Remember review after your done reading! I love getting the reviews!

Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters in the series I do own my made up characters.

New characters-

None this chapter, sorry!

**The Curse of a Woman's Love**

Chapter 9-

"I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. Delicious Ambiguity."

Gilda Radner

Time crawled away at the huntress manor; slowly summer was brought closer and the time when Lady Kagome would have to make her decision on who would be her master demon and three demon protectors approached. Who would be the demon she would love? Like her mother and father before (even though the women and demons of the land didn't know about this want of Kagome's) her that had loved each other very much and had never been found out by the queen although lately more women were being taken by the queen with death being placed on their heads.

Every day the manor was filled with talk between demons of what would happen and whom Lady Kagome would choose.

Some demons expressed happiness that she would soon be the official huntress and have the lands without any fear that they would be taken by the kingdom others didn't think so highly of her.

"Well as long as I'm not kicked out, like the demons just a month ago that were put into cages, I'll be fine. All women are exactly the same anyway, once they have their master demon and settle down all it is, is whine, whine, whine and complain, complain, complain." One near sight demon said to his posse one night in the slave quarters.

Hojo who had the bunk nearest to the near sight demon growled just like any otter demon would at the rudeness the new demon showed Lady Kagome.

"Ju..just so you know!" Hojo stuttered out to the demon as he sat up in bed. "Me and Lady Kagome have a special relationship, I've been at this manor ever since I was born and she, Lady Kagome that is, she's always giving me extra food and other such tokens of her lov..v.e for me?..."

The near sight demon turned toward the oddly short for his age Hojo and grinned showing his large, sharp teeth. "Is that true? How special! But do I believe that for one second? Hmmm guys?" He turned to his group of equally frightening demons and gestured towards Hojo. "Nah, I mean Ho…jo….jo… what I believe is just your disgusting infatuation with her and that she barely looks your way unless you scream across the fields every morning." Hojo looked ready to cry but he stubbornly shook his head.

"That's not true… I..I… know it isn't… and you just back off. I learned from my father many things that Kagome could use as a weapon if I were to be picked as her master demon. Just you wait and see."

"Hojo, Hojo, Hojo! How could you say that? Giving the talents your father gave you to a woman! And no less the woman who owns you! Despicable!"

The demon's yellow eyes grew wide as he leaned down to Hojo's level and he sneered in his face. "She won't want you or any other demon you fool! She's a woman and all women want are a one night fast fuck and for the rest of the year a body guard who barely speaks any words. Kagome's a woman and so she falls into that category."

Hojo wouldn't believe it and slept fitfully that night.

The next morning a group of house dusting demons turned to one another in hushed tones when they saw Kagome walking with the four of the five demons that had been found in the forest the day her mother died and not killed in the process.

Kern walked to the right of her and Shippou to the right of Kern, both of them were laughing animatedly with Lady Kagome as she told them a story involving the Lady Sango and her new master demon Miroku.

It seemed the lady had been going into hiding lately to try and hide from the zealous wind void demon. Try being the key word, with Miroku's demon nose there was no way she could hide for long and then Miroku was upon her.

InuYasha was to the right of Kagome and seemed to not be listening at all to the humor filled story that was enthralling the other two demon's as he was looking off into the distance in front of him with a scowl on his face as though he was in pain.

But to the house dusting demons this was nothing new, what was new was that the demon, Kouga seemed to be interested in something altogether quite different then the other three. He had taken a position behind the lady Kagome and as the demon's looked from of the four demons to the next they all stopped in surprise and humiliation. The wolf demon's eyes were centered directly on the Lady Kagome's behind and with this concentration in Kouga's eyes he wasn't cleaning up the mess his mouth was making. As with all wolf demons, they did indeed have problems with slobbering during their sleep or when they were highly comfortable. Clearly this was a highly comfortable pastime for the wolf to do, and the slobber kept coming.

With breaths exhaled into their mouths, the house dusting demons turned away and crept together.

"Did you see?" said the tall one.

"The wolf demon? Yeah I saw him, the dirty mongrel. Looking at our lady that way, what was he thinking?" said the red head.

"Obviously he wasn't thinking, at least not with his head. Well, not the upper head…ha… this is rich. The wolf demon is in lust with the Lady, you know the rumors going around that one of the new demon's has been lusting after the Lady and she was very close to him. It's right in front of our eyes. He has the mating lust for the Lady Kagome, he's the one the rumors talk about." said another off to the side.

The tall one nodded while the red head shook his head, "Ugh, he'll be the master demon the one that punishes us when the Lady is to busy. We're doomed!"

The others chuckled none of them noticed InuYasha take a look at Kagome while they went down the stairs with a look of longing and the beginnings of trust.

Rumors spread like wildfire and bets were placed. Half of the demons would not believe that Kouga was the demon that Lady Kagome wanted for her master demon and so they placed their bets on an unknown demon while the other half enjoyed the thought of the rash Kouga being the master demon.

Life continued throughout the manor as it had before the Lady Misa had passed and everything was calm, but life is always full of surprises and when you least expect it a peace can be shattered in an instance.

8888888888888

Kagome was sick and tired with the rumors circulating around the manor. All of the demons thought they were being sneaky when they talked around her but that was one thing they weren't being. More like they were being loud and obnoxious.

'_Who even came up with this stupid rumor? Me and Kouga together, please we barely even talk. He always has his head up in a rude display of pride. Won't even look at me most of the time." _

Kagome walked down the hallway to the room which housed the demons that she was beginning to suspect were her best friends in the whole world. With Shippou's smiles, Kern's knowing looks and InuYasha… Kagome sighed. She didn't really know what she thought of InuYasha most of the time he was getting on her last nerve and scowling down at her. He had said he liked her that he didn't hate her but that could have been I lie couldn't it have?

'_That would be terrible! Because he understands me the most.' _

Kagome was in front of the door to their room and reached her hand out to grab it when Miroku ran past her barely stopping when he spotted her.

"Lady Kagome! How are you? Are you well?" Miroku asked her bowing quickly.

"Why yes Miroku I'm feeling wonderful except for all of the demons watching my every move as if that would tell them who my master demon will be. I don't even know that no demon has caught my eye, no one has taken my hea… I mean… no one has shown any courage to catch my eye so… don't look at me like that Miroku! What's that look supposed to mean any ways…?"

Kagome's face was red as she desperately hoped that Miroku wouldn't catch on to her blunder about wanting to find a master demon to love.

"Oh nothing Lady Kagome, nothing at all. So… have you seen Lady Sango by chance? I woke up this morning and she had already left. She just keeps getting up earlier and earlier every morning. Yesterday it was six o'clock when she got up this morning it was earlier. What have I done to deserve this treatment? Am I not a good Master demon? Do I not know my place? All that I ask of her is to bear a child, isn't that one of the first things that is supposed to take place when a woman picks a master demon. ISN'T IT?!"

Miroku placed both his hands on Kagome's shoulders and began to shake her while Kagome blushed with his talk of bearing children and all that.

"I think I saw her outside in the gardening shed, she may still be there. You just have to hurry, hurry leave me, hurry!"

Miroku brushed his hair from his forehead and looked up at the ceiling and walked away, while he had been glancing up at the ceiling Kagome caught a sight in his eyes and flinched with the emotion there. That wasn't good, that wasn't good at all. In his eyes had been unrequited love… she was sure of it, with sadness mixed with an almost worship filled stare. It had to be and that wasn't good, if the government learned of this then the whole manor could be killed.

'_I've got to tell Sango about this…'_ As Kagome thought about this she glanced out the window to see Miroku find Sango hiding behind a rose bush she had been pruning and she saw Sango look up to the heavens with a grin on her face.

'_What? Maybe Sango does want the attention Miroku gives her… maybe she loves him to! I can't tell her it might ruin everything for Miroku. I'll just have to keep a close eye on them.'_

With a nod Kagome turned back to the door to open it in the hopes that she would be able to talk to InuYasha… and all the others. Even though she had promised all the demon's the day off because it was a religious holiday.

Kagome grasped the door knob and twisted it gagging slightly at the smell that permeated from the room. It smelled of sweat and unclean bodies, had it always smelled like this or was it just after the foursome got put up in the room.

Kagome entered the room and smiled in an amused fashion at the bundle in the bunk that she knew belonged to InuYasha and she hurried over to it.

"InuYasha. InuYasha? Will you wake up? We could go on a picnic, all of us together maybe even with Sango and Miroku and relieve some of the stress that Miroku must be feeling. You should have seen him in the hall way, he nearly knocked me over with shaking me so hard."

The bundle didn't speak to her, it didn't even move in the sluggish motion that usually happens when you're just barely waking up. Kagome felt the tension in her from discovering Sango's and Miroku's secret come to the fore and in the heat of the moment she tore the blanket off of the person.

Kagome gasped in shock as she found InuYasha sleeping with little on except the skin the goddess gave him.

'_Kagome! Don't look, don't look! You wouldn't want him looking in on you if you were sleeping naked. Well I don't sleep naked so there wouldn't be a problem would there. Just look at his face and put the blanket back over him. Hurry! No, eyes get back up to his face… Oh wow he has a wonderful chest, no! Back up, back up… I'm in trouble.'_

Sweat was pouring over Kagome as she fought with her conscious, but her body won and her eyes went past his chest down his belly and stopped at his center. Kagome had never seen a demon naked before, of course she had seen them shed shirts when they worked in the fields but never like this and her curiosity got the better of her.

She sat on the bed, breathing hard as she looked down at the organ that so many women in the village would talk about with disgust. She could remember them clearly.

"… _My demon only thinks with that head of his lower to the ground if you know what I mean. It scares me sometimes to watch him in bed. He becomes an animal a pure animal when spring comes around. I would run if it wasn't my duty to the kingdom to produce an heir…"_

"… _It seems to be soft all of the times other than spring and then it becomes hard like a rock it quite barbarian, the goddess turned these demons into monster just with their bodies, think about their intelligent too and they really are just animals…" _

'_Hard like a rock, hmmm?' _Kagome thought breathlessly she stared harder at the appendage with her new found curiosity.

"How am I supposed to know if it's hard or not, I've never seen one before?" Kagome whispered against her hand. "Maybe if I touch it…"

"I wouldn't suggest it, InuYasha may be dead asleep now but if you touched him he would wake up right here and now, probably yelling like a banshee." Kagome turned around to the door to see Kern, Shippou and Kouga standing there, all with a different expression on their face.

Kern was twitching around the mouth and his eyes were lit up with laughter as though he was enjoying the whole matter quite thoroughly. Shippou was confused, why would she want to touch it, he was still a little to young to know what the mating stuff entailed. And Kouga… Kouga had a look of pure fury on his face his hands clenching against his sides as though he was going to strangle something.

"Um… oh my goddess, I… you see… it's not what you're thinking… I mean… we'll I don't know what you are thinking but… well I would never touch him like that… That's just sick and wrong he should wear some clothes to bed and then when I come in here to wake you guys up I wouldn't be in this situation…"

The more Kagome babbled the more tears sprang to her eyes in embarrassment and the more she wished that her mother were her to explain things to her or at least she had a knight in shinning armor to help her out of the messes she put herself in.

Kern laughed outright at her red cheeks and the tears gathering in her eyes, he glanced behind her to see InuYasha's eyes open and look up at Kagome and at the other demons before shutting them again.

'_He's pretending to be asleep… Lady Kagome looks about ready to have a cow and say something she really doesn't mean, knowing InuYasha he'll take it to heart.'_

"M'Lady Kagome, I would suggest that you stop what you are about to say before something terrible happens."

"NO! I won't stop you laugh at me like you're better than me but your not, I own the land and like all the other women in the town I think your all disgusting and… and I don't find any, not even InuYasha attractive in any way your all animals! I won't be the odd goose in this town anymore." Kagome stopped with her tirade with huffing breaths and saw the three demons have looks of compassion and sorrow on their faces, but they weren't looking at her. They were looking over her shoulder at the place where InuYasha was sleeping.

'_Oh no, please tell me he didn't wake up. I can't handle it! Not him too!'_

Before she could turn her self around clawed hands grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her to face the angry InuYasha.

His amber eyes flashed between anger and embarrassment. "If you don't find me attractive and just find me to be an animal than please start treating me like one. I wouldn't want to be touched by you anyway. Who would want a skinny no good spoilt princess whose face more resembles a mud hole than anything else. Because if I remember correctly that's where you are most of your days in the village. THROWN IN A MUD HOLE! NO ONE WANTS YOU!"

Kagome was thrown from InuYasha and would have banged her head against a cabinet in the corner of the room if Kouga hadn't jumped over to catch her. Kagome couldn't remember crying this much before in her life and so when she felt Kouga hold onto her just to make sure she could stand she turned to him and hugged him around the neck.

"Please… take me to my room Kouga… I don't want to see him." Kouga smiled smugly over Kagome's head at the pissed off dog demon and took her out of the room with a slam of the door.

Something broke in InuYasha and he began kicking at objects in the room, he stopped and spun to the two other demons in the room who were shaking their heads at his actions.

"WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO? I'm a demon and she's my master… I have to obey her; I'm nothing better than an animal…" His voice quieted and he crouched on the floor in the middle of the room. "I just showed her that… Goddess what do I do? What's happening to me? Why do I feel this way? When I'm away from her I can't get her out of my head and I feel hopelessness settle on me. But when I'm near her I feel happy and when I fight with her I look for the spark in her eyes."

'_And all the time my loins are filled to the brim with lust… for her…' _ He thought bitterly.

The emotion built inside of him as he sat there sulking, it built until he couldn't take it anymore and he unleashed it in a howl, it echoed around the room and ricocheted into the hallway. Kern shook his head and closed his ears off to the pain in the howl.

'_It has to be this way, InuYasha and Kagome; they have to figure it out themselves. We can't do anything about it… not if we want to be saved.'_

Another howl echoed around them from the distraught dog demon, a tear raced down Kerns face before he could reach up to flick it away.

'_It's just too late for me and my love…' _And a woman with flowing golden hair came into his mind.

'_My Eloine…' _

88888888888888

Authors corner- I hoped you liked it, please review… seems to be another sob story coming up with Kern how sad, I love this character he just moves the story along if I come to a bumby road in my brainstorming. And poor InuYasha and Kagome but you know them they'll get through it… maybe (grin). I noticed this chapter didn't have very much landscape description, I'll try and fix that in the next chapter. And I also noticed Sesshomaru and Kagura weren't mentioned in the chapter, oh wells, they are secondary characters. So like I said before review! I love ya forever if ya do!!! .

See ya next chapter!


	11. Chapter 10

Authors corner- Yeah my computers fixed now its regular updates from here on out

Authors corner- Yeah my computers fixed now its regular updates from here on out. Thank you all for the Reviews and I hope for a lot more this chapter the story's going to be an okay sized story maybe 20- 30 chapters so it's just getting to the good parts and the suspense dah dah daahh! So I'll stop chattering away and get on with the story!

Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha or any of his buddies but I do own my own characters made by me.

Characters introduced this chapter-

Eloise

A girl??

The Curse of a Woman's Love

"I think we all wish we could erase some dark times in our lives. But all of life's experiences, bad and good, make you who you are. Erasing any of life's experiences would be a great mistake."

Luis Miquel

The night after Kagome and InuYasha had the fight the whole manor and all the inhabitants in it were in a gloomy state, well everyone except for Kouga. He was literally jumping off walls as he guarded the Lady's room, under her order no demon or Sango were allowed in. And under no circumstance was InuYasha allowed down the hallway from her room.

Kouga had full permission to kick InuYasha out a window if he came down the hall.

Kouga may have been jumping with glee and chuckling at the open opportunity to court Kagome without the fleabag near but he still shivered whenever he thought of the look that had entered InuYasha's eyes once Kagome had finished her speech.

"_**M'Lady Kagome, I would suggest that you stop what you are about to say before something terrible happens."**_

"_**NO! I won't stop you laugh at me like you're better than me but your not, I own the land and like all the other women in the town I think your all disgusting and… and I don't find any, not even InuYasha attractive in any way your all animals! I won't be the odd goose in this town anymore…"**_

"_**If you don't find me attractive and just find me to be an animal than please start treating me like one. I wouldn't want to be touched by you anyway. Who would want a skinny no good spoilt princess whose face more resembles a mud hole than anything else. Because if I remember correctly that's where you are most of your days in the village. THROWN IN A MUD HOLE! NO ONE WANTS YOU!..."**_

His eyes had turned from a shocked hurt expression to a closed off wall. He had brought the wall around his heart back together after the many weeks of it slowly breaking under the supervision of the Lady.

Kouga growled and kicked at the wall across from Lady Kagome's room. He knew what was going on with InuYasha. He was in the mating heat. He was the true demon that Kagome should choose at the end of the month. And at the beginning of his capture Kouga would have been one hundred percent behind InuYasha finally bedding the wench, what did he care for the woman who had taken his freedom?

But somewhere in the last few weeks he had felt a stirring every time the woman came into his room or he went to wake her up. Now of course after she left it would ease and he would be able to get on with his everyday chores. And as he watched InuYasha the lust pain didn't seem to diminish for him. Of course Kouga wasn't the one for Kagome, but he couldn't help the instinct rise up in him whenever Lady Kagome paid attention to InuYasha instead of him.

The instinct told him to reach out and snag Lady Kagome away and hide her until he had his way with her, yet he held off. The anger growing until he could hardly stand the company of his old friend.

And now the argument between them, the most heated one yet. It had to mean something. Maybe the goddess had decided that Kouga was meant to have the mating heat with Kagome after all.

A howl ripped through the night stillness and Kouga shivered, did he believe that load of shit at all?

'_Damn that dog! Why can't he give me a chance with her? Why can't he just close in his feelings to himself… though that last howl was pretty close to a suicide call… shit, if he doesn't shut up he's going to wake up the Ladies.'_

A door slammed at the end of the hallway and out stepped a fuming Lady Sango and her trusty master demon, Miroku.

"Dear, why don't you go back to bed and just try and ignore it, when a dog demon is upset this badly it's very hard to get him to calm down, especially with your anger! Ahhhh!! Don't throw the hiraktsu at me! GAH!"

Sango sighed down at the twitching mess that she was told was her master demon. "Come on you great idiot, I have to get a nights sleep and that damn idiot is not helping, what did Kagome say to him anyway that would make him act like this! Geeze and you would think that the damn dog demon would hold this in just like all his other emotions!"

Kouga spoke quietly as Sango passed dragging the semi conscious Miroku. "He can't hold this in; all canine demons have that problem. He's hurting and no one but Kagome can make him stop. I haven't seen him like this… ever. Man it must be one big lust that is in his pants for Lady Kagome."

8888888888

"DAMN THAT DOG!" Kern shouted over InuYasha as he threw all of the items in the room against walls half the time breaking the items and then coming back later to finish off the ones that he hadn't broken.

"Kern! Shut him up, knock him out! Anything! I have a headache…" Shippou muttered under the covers of his bed.

This wasn't like InuYasha at all. He never showed emotion! Never! And now it was like he was pouring out his soul. The demon seemed to have become more animal like he didn't even seem to be speaking the woman language. It was just growls.

A quick peek over the covers showed the fox demon all he needed to know. InuYasha was on the other side of the room punching holes into the chest that Lady Kagome had graciously given them for their belongings. Well, it could still be used for firewood… then again there maybe a toothpick factory around the area.

Shouting was heard outside and banging began on the door as other demons that worked with the mistress finally became fed up with the demon.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! LET ME IN TO HIM! Demons get back into your rooms, you maybe higher up then the field work demons but that doesn't mean you can wander around. Now GET!"

'_That sounds like Lady Sango… She doesn't sound very happy… Shit.' _Jerking the blanket up to the top of his head, Shippou huddled into a ball so that the Lady Sango wouldn't find him and finish him off.

The door slammed just as InuYasha began another howl, but this one seemed to be more choked like he was trying to force it back down his throat. He was coming back to his senses! Finally!

"Lady Sango, What is the reason for this wonderful visit to our humble abode?" Kern spoke with a smirk twisting his face and he winked behind Sango at Miroku. The poor Wind demon didn't know what to say to the wink and so just scratched his head futility.

"I want… no… I NEED THAT DOG TO SHUT THE HELL UP! The stupid mongrel and you're no better all you do is stand there with a smirk twisting that ugly face! What is it you know? Did you put InuYasha up to this?" Sango's eyes lit up with fire and stepped closer to the element demon. "Tell me now! If you were my demon I would put you all down in the cellar for this crap that you're pulling!"

Miroku gently touched Sango on the shoulder, flinching when she whirled around with a curse and her weapon over her head.

"What is it, master demon?!" She growled. Miroku gulped, dread was clear in his eyes. "Um… my dear… I would like to tell you that Kern definitely did not put InuYasha up to this; this was inflicted from another person all together. Someone quite different from that ugly Kern." Miroku shifted uncomfortably and Kern's eyes lit with humor as he finally realized that the demon had known all along what was going on with InuYasha.

A laugh spilled from Kern and he patted Miroku on the back. "So you knew all along did you? And I thought you were dense, way to pull the wool over my eyes, eh? Well, since you know you can tell the Lady and your mistress what is going on with our good friend InuYasha."

"No, that's fine. Why don't you do the honors, Kern?"

"I insist, your best friends with InuYasha he must of told you the day we came here, you must tell her."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!!"

Lady Sango's eyes (which had been following the conversation back and forth between the two of them) began to twitch incessantly at the arguing.

"Shut the hell up the both of you! I need to know what is going on so someone tell me, or so help me the cinders you both become will not be placed on my head!"

Kern finally had some fear in his eyes as he saw the fire come around the woman and gulped. "I'll… tell you… InuYasha is suffering from something quite common at this time of year. Although I've never seen it affect a demon in such a way…"

InuYasha jumped forward and pushed the fire demon aside as he tried to control the instincts rushing through his body. "I… am not having any… problem… you two fucking idiots, now shut up!" Every word seemed to be pushed up from the depths of his mind as if he had forgotten the words and was just now recovering them.

Sango pushed herself in front of Miroku since he had brought himself in front of her when InuYasha had surged forward. "I won't stand behind a demon…" She gruffly stated to the wind demon and then quickly pushed him from her mind.

There were other problems at hand. "InuYasha good of you to join us in the land of the living and normal, now would you mind telling me why you seem to be having such a hard time keeping in your damn emotion, because I promise you I really don't care enough to want to hear it all… night… LONG…"

InuYasha lifted his head and the bangs which moments before had been shadowing the eyes now moved aside so that all in the room could see the depths of anger and sorrow in them.

Even Sango's heart, that was so set against acknowledging demons as having feelings shivered against the emotions in the depths of the amber eyes.

"InuYasha… something is wrong with you. I can feel it in the room, it surrounds you. I couldn't understand these foolish demons about what was bothering you. But I need to know so that we can heal you before it gets worse."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" InuYasha exploded bringing himself close to her and glaring down the length of his nose into her eyes.

But if he thought that would scare her off he should have thought again. "Why should I shut up? I'm just saying, you're going to kill off the rest of the demons if you don't stop your crying and sniveling… so tell me what's wrong!"

"SHE'S ALWAYS ON MY FUCKING MIND! IN MY THOUGHTS! MY BODY CAN'T STOP HUMMING WHEN I'M AROUND HER!! Is that what you wanted to hear, you bitch? The wench has put me in a spell, and all I… care about is… her…"

InuYasha's energy seemed to have been drained away once he revealed his secret and he fell to the floor slumping over with one knee bent and his hand holding his head.

"The bitch doesn't even care about what I'm going through, she just tortures me with her presence…" He muttered although it was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Sango snarled, "Come on! I have to get a good night sleep, or at least what's rest of the night! And the only way to do that seems to be to get you and Kagome to talk to each other. So come on!"

InuYasha brought his head up and shook it desperately, his eyes wide with shock and other emotions Sango didn't have the time to decipher. "I'm not going anywhere with you bitch! And especially not up to that WHORE, I don't have to listen to you, you're not my 'mistress' my mistress tends to fuck up the lives of those around her!"

A grim smile graced Sango's face as she listened to the tantrum that InuYasha was giving. When InuYasha finally realized that Sango wasn't listening to him at all and he shivered with fear, she was going to make him go! A mere woman was going to make him tell the woman that wouldn't leave his thoughts that he was her master demon, that he was in lust with her like a mere dog!

In an attempt to find a soul in the room that may help him in his time of need but all he found were smiling faces and laughter accompanying it.

"DAMN IT! You won't do this to me, DAMN! FUCK!" They all covered their ears when InuYasha let out one final howl of emotions and tried to race from the room or at least stun the demon huntress and her posse. What he didn't expect was Miroku and Kern to use their speed that only demons have to grab him from behind.

Usually InuYasha would have been able to dispatch them but they knew his secret: his ears were his most sensitive area of his body. Kern attached onto InuYasha's right ear and proceeded to drag him towards the door where Sango stood with her hands on her hips.

"Come along Kern, Miroku we got a long night ahead of us if this is what I think it is and knowing those stubborn fools they'll find a way to mess it all up again."

House demon's peeked through their doors as the group passed through hallways and staircases to get to the Mistress of the house room. And the ones who were not already awake were woken by the yelling and name calling that InuYasha proceeded to throw at the two other demons and the demon huntress.

888888888888

Up the last set of stairs and down the last hallway, Kouga could hear the slow procession coming up towards the room that he had sworn to keep everyone out of. He began to growl fiercely when he heard InuYasha's voice (being the loudest). He quickly brought himself to attention as any soldier in the Queen's army would have done and he waited for the group to bring themselves to him.

He didn't have to wait long, before he knew it the group was in front of him with the Lady Sango glaring down at him.

"Let us in to Kagome, I need her to hear what this mongrel has to say. So step aside vermin." Sango growled.

"Kouga! Don't you dare let us in! Stay right there and fight the bitch!" Kouga could hear from behind the huntress, Kern, and Miroku.

"InuYasha? What are you doing?" From the corner of his eye he could see the Lady Sango start to growl and shift irately. "Don't tell me you actually let those two near your ears… you know that your ears are your most sensitive area. Sheesh, dumb dog."

"DON'T YOU START!" The shrill scream sounded from the dog demons throat.

"Enough of this, wolf! Let us in! NOW!" Sango bellowed into Kouga's ear and proceeded to crack her knuckles next to his head. Kouga gulped with dread as he stared at the tall woman next to him.

'_Well this is just great. Finally get the chance to win the Lady Kagome and here comes the Lady Sango, shit she scares me. I mean that boomerang of hers weighs a ton.'_

"Lady Kagome specifically told me that no one was allowed into her room and that I was to see to personally removing them. I follow her ladyship's orders. Do you go against her ladyship?"Kouga repeated to Sango a little quieter and with not as much enthusiasm.

Sango's already ticking eyebrow went even faster and steam seemed to appear above her head. "You DEMON, go too far, I still outweigh your status and I do indeed go against her LADYSHIP!! Now I want you out of my SIGHT!!" With each word Sango walked forward until she was against Kouga's chest. She ignored the snarl that came from Miroku's mouth and proceeded to glare at Kouga and ready her fists.

A strangled eep sounded from his mouth and with not one backward glance the wolf demon was running down the hallway towards where his bedroom lay.

"There that was easy, now to get this over with. KAGOME!! Get your ass up!" The last bit of the sentence was yelled over the sound of the door crashing open to reveal a startled Kagome straightening from her bed.

And from the looks of her she hadn't slept a wink yet, her eyes were bloodshot and her skin was sticky from tears long since gone.

"Sango? What are you doing?" She whispered hoarsely getting out of her bed.

"You will speak to this demon. And you WILL listen to what he has to say. And you WILL make him shut the hell up! Now get to it." A push from the huntress sent the dog demon falling to the floor in front of Lady Kagome.

With a growl InuYasha was up and rushing to the door but Sango slammed it just in time and turned with a sneer on her lips.

"Start talking…" she growled at him.

"I'm not going to listen to him! All he does is hurt me and I don't want to deal with him, get him out of here! Tomorrow I'll sell him to one of the ladies from town. GET!

Kagome's bearing straightened and she hid all the fear and hurt in her eyes, although they seemed to be getting wetter by the minute.

"You bitch; I don't want to talk to you either. You sneering ass. No matter what I do you find a way to laugh and belittle me. The hell with you, just like I said before you never have found a place in society and you never will. You're the monster not me." InuYasha sneered down his nose at the petite raven haired mistress and quickly turned his head away pulling the perfect pose of a tantrum on the works. His arms folded and his head high and his eyes closed.

And so he didn't see Kagome start to tremble as the others did. He didn't see her eyes brim over with the tears that had come in them when he entered the room. No, what he felt, what he heard was much worse.

The outburst came with no warning to anyone in the room. Kagome turned to her bed and flung herself over the pillow and began to wail into the chiffon feeling her own heart breaking with each passing second.

What was wrong with her? Not even demons thought she was normal, no one liked her. She was truly alone in the world now. Sure Sango was a pretty good friend but she couldn't talk to her about her secret desires. She was alone.

"Ka-go-me…" InuYasha whispered his ears against his head. A pitiful whine escaping him involuntarily. "I didn't mean that. Goddess, of course I didn't… Please don't be this way."

"Go away, all of you. Let me be alone, like a monster should be."

"Both of you are idiots!! Son of a bitch, Kagome, InuYasha is in lust with you! Alright, he has the mating heat. He is your master demon! Goddess! Now that, that is out we can leave Miroku, Kern and lock the door." The sound of the closing door fazed neither of the two left over occupants, one had raised her head in fascination at what she'd heard and the other was currently trying to borrow it under his long silver hair.

"InuYasha, you're my master demon?" The brilliant blue eyes of Kagome lifted to the embarrassed demon and tried to find his golden gaze.

When nothing was found she quietly lifted herself from the bed and found herself in front of InuYasha. InuYasha could hear her regular breathing and lifted his head letting the hair fall out of his vision's path and found the wide eyed girl staring up at him.

No thought process could continue for him, her eyes were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, hell; her whole body was beautiful and sexy. He couldn't stand it anymore. He needed her lips against his, her body against his. Anything of hers against his. And so he let go.

His lips crashed down against Kagome's surprised mouth while his arms encircled her not allowing escape.

Finally!

Finally she was his.


	12. Chapter 11

Authors Corner- Hey, I got a new computer updates and yes I know its been a really long time but I started college and it was my first semester so I was really busy with trying to get everything figured out but I'm back now!!!! Woot! So, here's the next installment to The Curse of a Woman's Love, hope you all love it, remember I love reviews, they are good, very good! So I would be overjoyed to receive such things as reviews. Have fun reading this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

The Curse of a Woman's Love

Chapter 11-

"Those who danced were thought to be quite insane by those who could not hear the music."

Angela Monet

"_Kern… Help me please…" _The voice whispered throughout the darkened corridors as the fire demon stumbled and glanced around with a confused expression.

'_What..? Who was that…?' _It sounded so like her… but no it couldn't be, she was long dead.

Kern shook his head with swift jerks and proceeded to breathe through his mouth in an attempt to settle his stomach, the memories were coming more frequently now, there was only one thing that could be making them come up so suddenly.

Kagome and InuYasha.

This night, Lady Sango had come into the Lady Kagome's room dragging the petulant InuYasha with her, the poor lad, he was as confused if not more so then the Lady, but his damn pride was making it so much more difficult for the two of them to work out their differences.

But Kagome's heart was opening more and more to the demons once again, it would be here again, it would happen again and this time it wouldn't fail. No it couldn't fail!

It was in the prophecy, the Great Mother's prophecy; it was all that this land could hope for even if they didn't see it yet, they would.

The fire deepened eyes moved around the dark hallways which the demon had no trouble seeing in, and he stepped towards the staircase leading back up to where the Lady Kagome's room was. He would protect them; he could feel the hatred burning in the air. Fate was against this, and yet fate was the one that had wanted it to happen all along.

"_Kern… I'm sorry; I never should have thought…" _A moan fell out of Kerns mouth and he stumbled into a wall. The wall was the only thing giving him energy; his was sucked out of him by the turmoil the memories brought back. They were so real! She was so real.

'_Eloine… Why? I loved you so…' _The betrayal ran through his head again and again and yet the more it ran through his head the less hatred he felt, the more sadness and remorse came through.

There was no more hatred left, no more revenge he had lived far too long. Revenge: the emotion was weak, it could give you some amount of comfort with its fiery passion during the cold nights but in reality the emotion just sucked out the life of its giver.

'_Why hadn't it sucked out my life? Why must I continue to live? Why? I want to see her… I want her with… me… These ungodly natures of mine, why… why won't you let me die?!_'

"Why?" he whispered and fell to the ground as two tears tracked down his cheeks, they knew the path well, and had seen it again and again over this demons lifespan. They would wash away his hurt like they did for everything he dreamed.

"Eloine… I won't let you hurt anymore, I will restore how this place should be. I will make it work, you will see, the fates have no hold of me, I've already proven this. Just wait and see…"

The fire in his eyes burned with furiousness and it leapt higher with his last thought.

'_The two will succeed… they will have hurt, but I can see they trust each other too much now it won't stay for long this hurt they will feel, they need one another like I needed my Eloine. It will work, I vow it!'_

The heavens shook with the violence of this thought; they knew that change was upon them, it was time.

8888888888888

Kagome sighed with wonder as her mouth was explored by the dog demon that she had been eyeing for the few months that they had been together.

This was heaven in earth, manifested in this strong and beautiful demon. Her arms were encircled around his neck now; her fingers were wrapped around his long silver strands of hair. The silk of his hair was wonderful it trailed through her fingers time and time again, each time she let go her hands went further up his head until they were close to those tantalizing ears that she had wanted to touch for so long.

Her fingers were almost there, her mind was shutting down though, the feelings he was giving her, oh she'd never felt anything like it before. Her whole body was on fire and she only got relief when InuYasha was touching her there.

But no she had to concentrate she needed to touch his ears. She needed to!

InuYasha knew in the back of his mind where her hands were aiming for, he knew that if she touched him there he wouldn't be able to slow down and talk to her. He needed to let go of her, he needed to… he needed to… he just needed to touch her, he finally had her and he wasn't letting go! Not in this lifetime at least!

She was just what he imagined if not better, her breasts were pressed against his chest, moving with her body making it very tantalizing. Her legs were now wrapped around his hips and he had pushed her against the wall to hold her up.

His mind was shutting down all conscious thought, his animal instincts were coming into play and he didn't know how he would treat her when he was like that. The fear would come and go in his mind but he couldn't seem to hold onto the rationality of it. She was all he could concentrate on for more than a second.

His hands seemed to have moved from her hands up her arms and were now pressed against her shoulders where the shimmery nightgown of hers was already starting to be pulled off by those same hands. Her skin was iridescent in the light the moon gave off from the window and his hands were mesmerized by it.

His lips moved away from hers with one more nip on her bottom lip, he smirked with pride as she cried out with want and her legs gripped him harder. He kissed his way down her downy neck towards the area where his hands were making hard work of gaining more skin and less white fabric.

Her moans of pleasure heightened his own and he felt himself rub slightly against her in a way to alleviate some of her pain and some of his, it seemed to only do the opposite.

She had found his ears, and she was busy rubbing along the base of them which his body found to be rather delicious, in more ways than one. It was his turn to moan with want and need and he did so with relish.

Kagome smiled with happiness when she finally found his ears, they were so soft and the things that they did to InuYasha were magical. He was shivering against her now, his head buried into her neck while his hands got even closer to her breasts, she shivered as well with the thought.

Oh, he was everything she had ever wanted.

"Kagome…" She heard him whisper breathlessly against her nape and she shivered again this time more violently.

His voice was so earthy and warm and each time he spoke his breath brushed against her sensitive skin. Her body was in complete control of this demon. He could have his way with her and she wouldn't care one bit.

Her body was on fire she needed him to help her, somehow. She needed him.

"InuYasha… please… I need…" She whispered brokenly against him as her body arched against his, her center brushing against his in an attempt to find release.

A growl echoed around the room as InuYasha pushed her even more against the wall and ripped her gown down the front. She gasped in astonishment but quickly forgot about the gown when InuYasha found her breasts.

He made quick work with hiking her legs up higher so his mouth could reach her breasts better and she seemed willing enough to do just that. Her body was rubbing against his like no other and in all seriousness his was doing the exact same thing.

His manhood was doing things that in other circumstances would have been rather embarrassing but in this case made him shiver and moan with more want and need then ever as he felt her center around his.

He touched her breasts with one shaking hand and proceeded to rub around the nipple with careful swipes of his thumb and forefinger. Kagome moaned and pushed her breasts closer towards InuYasha's body.

"Please… please touch them… I don't know what else to do…"

InuYasha started nibbling a way down to her breasts when he felt another presence in the room.

The animal in his mind was in complete fury, and it resounded in his voice as he roared and turned in a complete circle to crouch in front of the now slumped over Kagome.

"What? InuYasha, what's the matter? Why did you stop?" Kagome whispered brokenly, did she do something wrong? Had she even messed up on this thing?

A sob broke through her consciousness and she felt InuYasha's hand reach back and gently take one of her own.

"Shhh… be quiet someone is in the room." He muttered to her, his ears were turned towards her as much as they could go. And she could tell now that he was quite worried about her she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and leaned against his back glancing around the room trying to see this visitor.

She gasped with fear as she saw the same blood red eyes that she had seen when her mother was killed in the corner of the room near the window.

In response to her gasp two things happened one, InuYasha feeling her anxiety leapt into a fighting position and proceeded to growl to the unknown visitor.

The second thing was the hideous laugh that echoed around the room as the unknown visitor walked into the only light in the room.

"What is this? A Dog fucking his mistress, how fitting, and to think that I thought you, dog demon would never stoop to such a level as to be the slave that licks the toes of his owner clean." The same pale, pathetic demon stood in the middle of the room and Kagome could feel her sobs coming up through her throat.

He was still alive? How? It wasn't possible, she had cleaved through his heart she knew she had.

'_How is he still alive? I'll kill him!' _

InuYasha must have felt her body clench with anger, since he turned to her slightly and gave her one small look asking her permission to kill the son of a bitch.

Kagome smiled just a tiny bit and nodded slightly. He had never asked her permission before, not like this anyway. What did it mean?

"Well, I thought that I may have been missing out on everything the other demons talk about, you know?" InuYasha growled as he cracked his knuckles and then he smirked, "Now I'm going to ask you only once who are you and what are you doing here?"

The sickly demon chuckled and shook his head slowly, "You? Ask me the questions? Oh I think not, you see I'm not beneath you in status I'm above in so many more ways then you'll ever know. But I think I've found everything I needed to find, the master will be pleased, he's been searching for a while now, expect me to back, dog because I will."

InuYasha ran forward and swiped were the demon was only to fall right through the spot. The demon was gone with only his laughter remaining.

"Damn it!" InuYasha yelled, he sprinted over to where Kagome was and lifted her in his arms rushing into the hallway.

One thought echoed throughout the two's minds.

'_What did he mean that he had what he needed?'_

888888888888

"He left me!" a woman whispered with annoyance. "How could he do that to me? I'm one of the queen's guards. Damn him!"

The woman swirled around in a circle of red hair and proceeded to pace back and forth in the room across from the demon and Lady's room.

"Damn him to hell!" She whispered with venom. The queen had ordered her to come with the miscreant demon to have a look at this residency. Thinking that maybe there was some foul play going on but as soon as the two of them had gotten here the demon had said that he was to be going alone and she would stay here until she was given orders. He had shown her the orders marked by the queen and she knew she had been damned.

Lady Ayame Kristenia was not happy not one bit. She was now alone in this goddess forsaken land and had no way of returning back home.

She needed to leave this fortress though, now that the household knew that they had been breached she would be found for sure and then what? She would be tortured for answers.

But where would she stay, she had her servant girl hiding in the woods and she had no money to stay until she got word to the queen. This was that demon's plan all along! She would have to find work in the village; hopefully she would find a nice enough merchant to take her and her charge in for a while.

As she was contemplating this, she didn't hear the door to the room opening ever so quietly to allow a certain wolf demon inside.

8888888888

Kouga knew he had heard something in this room, and as he crouched in the doorway sniffing around he found the scent. Something about the scent seemed off though, he knew it was a woman, but the smell was delectable, it was the smell of apples and cinnamon.

Kouga shook his head to clear it of the scent and proceeded to scan the room trying to find the elusive owner of the scent he passed over her a few times in his quest but finally she moved. She was heading towards the window; he knew that he couldn't let her escape. Lady Kagome and Lady Sango needed her for questioning.

Maybe he would find a way to get Lady Kagome back from that mongrel of a friend of his. The thought perked up his feelings and he pushed himself from the floor, with a roar.

"You there, you are to remain where you are, Lady Kagome and Lady Sango have some words they would like to speak to you about. If you move another step I will not be blamed for the things I will do to you."

The girl had stiffened in front of the window and now turned back to look in his general direction. As he looked towards trying to see her face more clearly a flash of light entered the room and lit some of the candles closest to her.

'_Great, Kern's here. Now he's going to take all the credit. I'm never going to get Lady Kagome… back…'_

Kouga couldn't seem to finish the thought; the light had lit the girl up in a soft yellow tone. She was wearing tight fitted black clothes, which showed her body in ways that left little to the imagination.

But that wasn't what caught Kouga's attention; it was her elusive emerald green eyes. They reflected her emotion as if they were a window into her soul.

Kouga gulped once. He gulped twice and then she gave him a smile, actually it was more a smirk.

"Damn."

She was gone out the window and Kouga was sitting on the ground clutching his cock with a laughing Kern standing over him.

'_You have got to be kidding me…' _

88888888888

"Son of a Bitch! He saw me! Shit, shit I need to get out of here." Ayame carefully dropped herself on the ground outside of the building she had just climbed down and glanced around before quickly making towards the woods.

No noise came from around the grounds and she had to wonder if maybe she had made it, just maybe. As she neared the bushes she had left her charge in, she felt a large amount of trepidation. Why was it so quiet? Someone should have been rising at about this time. The farming slaves, it was almost dawn.

"Rin… you can come out now, it's me Lady Ayame we need to leave now."

No word came back in response.

The trepidation now became full blown fear. Where was her charge, she had disappeared, she was not in the place Ayame had strictly told her not to leave.

"Oh Goddess above, Rin if you don't answer back now I swear you will have a serious beating when we get home! Now answer me!"

"I'm thinking that little Rin won't be answering you anytime soon, my dear." A cold calculated voice echoed around her. Ayame swirled around trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from yet couldn't see anything around her.

"Where is she? Where did you put Rin? I swear if you hurt her I won't tell you anything you want to know! She didn't do anything let the poor girl go. NOW!"

A dark chuckle surrounded the air and made Ayame shiver with terror, "Dear, dear Ayame, no harm will come to the girl as long as you do exactly as I say. If you don't well… you can't expect me to keep the poor girl with me. She has literally no fat on those bones of hers; she'll die in a couple of weeks from being placed in these woods."

A cry escaped Ayame and she fell to the ground shivering, her mind was overworking itself trying to think of a way to get her charge and to find an escape she needed to calm down. This was her kind of work; she was the one that made pacts she needed to think.

"I… need to see her before I can tell you anything; otherwise I'll kill myself right now. I must see her; she's all that I have in my life right now. You can understand that can't you?" Ayame placed a pitiful whine in her voice so that the demon would hear her want and need.

The demon was silent for a long while and Ayame could tell that he was thinking over her plea. _'Please.'_ She begged silently, _'He must do this I can get us out of this if he will.' _

"Fine. One glance of her and then you will come with me, and do exactly as I say. Understand, little Ayame?" She could hear the grin in his voice and shivered uncontrollably.

"Yes, I understand." The sound of footsteps echoed in the forest and she held in her sobs of fear as she waited calmly for the demon to come back. This was all she could do.

"Lady Ayame? Are you there? Where are you? The demon said that I would see you again before he took me back home to where mama was. He said you could come too. Where are you Lady Ayame?" The sweet voice of the fifteen year old made silent tears come to her eyes, Ayame stifled them as well as she could and shook her head slightly.

Rin's mother and master demon had both been put to death after they had been placed into the Queen's hands. Ayame had barely pulled Rin out of harm's way and made it seem like Rin was Ayame's. Rin wouldn't be going back to see her mother like she thought, she didn't know her mother was dead and the demon intended her to not know this either it seemed. It also seemed that Ayame had no chance of living either anyway.

Ayame gulped and began her plan, "Demon, if you would let her come over to me, I'm sure that if would be fine. You're obviously strong enough to catch us if we were ever to escape. Please I just want to hug her one last time."

The Demons voice changed with smugness to it, "Of course she can come over there, and remember I will catch you both if you even try to escape."

Ayame looked all around the clearing and pin pointed where most of the sound was coming from. _'That must be where the demon is.' _She thought and grabbed a hold of the knife in her boot.

As soon as Rin was running towards Ayame from the same place that she had been placed down, Ayame threw the knife. Not exactly where the noise had come from but a little to the left where she thought she heard him move off to.

The world seemed to still as she waited anxiously for the sound of the demon falling to the ground. The sound didn't come though.

A grunt sounded through the clearing and then the sound of the knife being flung back was heard and Ayame heard the thunk of it hit the tree right beside her head.

A harsh laugh sounded beside Ayame's ear at that moment. "Let's just say that you lost your chance, shall we? Your time is up."

The young girl crouched beside her screamed as Ayame was pushed against the tree by an invisible force.

The breath was being chocked out of Ayame's body second by second; she knew that Rin would be smart enough to leave and the girl didn't let her down. As soon as Ayame looked towards her, Rin was up and running towards the huntress fort. The girl would make it, Ayame would see to that.

"You… invisible… d-emon… have… l-l-lost." As she spoke her hand climbed the tree to where the knife was wedged inside it and she grasped a hold of it with enough force to wrench it out of the tree.

She flung it into the chest of the invisible demon with the single amount of strength she had left in her body and as her eyesight was slowly leaving her she saw blood spread from where her hand still held the knife.

"I… win…" Ayame felt the hands fall away from her body and she fell to the ground with the demon weighing her to the ground.

The last thing she smelled was the blood running down her body.

888888888

The dark shadow stood beside the resting Queen of Triquan with a perverted smile twisting his face. She was completely under his control now; no minute resistances were felt anymore. She was his complete and utter puppet.

The door to the Queen's chambers opened to reveal the disgusting termite that the dark demon had sent to find where Lady Kagura and Sesshomaru had gone.

"Lord Naraku, I have news for you." The maggot squealed from his position on the floor. Naraku rolled his eyes in disgust and proceeded in pouring himself a glass of burgundy wine.

"I expect it to be good news. News that you have found the two that escaped me and now they are back into my collection?" The hand that held the wine began to move the cup back and forth making the liquid slosh around in mesmerizing movement.

"Well… no my lord… but before you do anything you will not want to…" the miscreant was ignored as Naraku stood above the demon and poison oozed into the room.

"So what you did was you came back to my presence without what I asked for and you're going to ask for my forgiveness. I'm sorry I just can't do that, you see I was only keeping you around anyway to do my dirty work, there's plenty of other 'demons' in the sea, if you know what I mean." Naraku crashed the wine glasses on the ground, and the wine seeped out along the floor like blood.

"But… but my lord there is a woman and demon. They are in love! I found them! I found the ones from the pro-o-o-ph…" The demon slumped against the wall as the poison in the room all was sucked into the demon and made quick work of its potential.

Naraku smiled, "No one will dare to defy me soon enough. NO ONE!"

888888888888

Authors corner- Hey guys and girls! Sorry it took so very long but thank you for reading the chapter. I suppose it's a pretty good chapter. Give me some reviews and I will be forever grateful! Love ya all!

Ja ne!


End file.
